Powerful One
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: After a group of very powerful yet very evil witches come to Mobius and cause havoc with their dark magic, the Sonic Team wonder what they can do to stop them, until a white mongoose sorceress shows up. M rated for horror. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Powerful One**

**Chapter One**

**Meeting in the Park**

It was a dark night in Mobotropolis, just outside the lit up city, in a dark forest on the outskirts, a small light was flickering in a clearing, gathered around it were five Mobians dressed in black cloaks, they were sitting in a circle cross legged and were meditating and chanting.

Within their circle, there was a shape made with candles, it was a star, they were sitting on a point of the star each and were placing things like herbs into a small ball of fire in the middle of the star as well as placing runes and stones around it. As they were doing so they were chanting.

"Now is the time" they chanted "this is the hour, ours is the magic, ours is the power" as they chanted the figure at the top of the star who was wearing silver lining on her cloak threw something that looked like silvery dust onto the large flame, "now is the time" she said "this is the hour, ours is the magic, ours is the power"

She then lifted her arms as a silvery smoke appeared in the flames and began to fill the clearing with smoke and odd shapes of evil figures. Then a laugh was heard as the mist rose, then the figures raised their arms and called out "we invoke thee, we pray of thee, show us your power, come to us! Hear us! Hear our prayer! Hear our call!" then the mist rose higher and lighting struck………..

Meanwhile in a large apartment in Mobotropolis, a white bat stood on her balcony gazing at the sunny sky, she looked down at the people walking below and smiled, nearly everyone in the city was out and about this fine morning.

Rouge smiled and looked at the sky again, "it sure is a beautiful day" she thought, she stared more at the city then turned to walk back inside, as she did, she heard her phone ring, she walked over to it and answered "Rouge the Bat here!" she said. "Rouge?" a deep male mysterious voice said on the other line, "it's Shadow" "hi Shadow" said Rouge, "is everything alright?"

"Fine" Shadow's voice said again, "Can you come down to the Mobotropolis Park? I need to talk to you" "Sure thing" said Rouge, she looked at the clock, it was almost 10am. "I'll be down there straight away" "Thanks" Shadow's voice said on the other line.

Rouge hung up, then went to find her handbag, then her keys, she then left her apartment and walked through the busy streets down towards the centre park. As she walked she wondered what Shadow wanted. "Could it be business of some kind?" she thought.

She thought about how they had worked together as a team as anti heroes and wondered if this was another mission or jewel hunt or maybe the Sonic Team wanted them and Shadow wanted to talk to her about it. She shrugged and walked on still wondering.

When she got to the park, she saw the ebony hedgehog sitting on a bench under a tall oak tree, Rouge ruffled her hair and walked over, "hi" she said in that sultry voice. Shadow looked up at her. "Hey" he said. "What's going on?" asked Rouge, Shadow looked away from her and looked up at the large forest on the hill behind the city. Rouge noticed him looking at it.

"What about it?" she asked, Shadow looked at the white bat again and spoke, "last night" he said "I was walking around here, it was about 1.30 in the morning, when I saw these strange things coming from the woods up there" Rouge sighed "lemme guess" she said "Eggman again?"

"No" said Shadow "it was something else" "what?" asked Rouge "something much more weird" said Shadow "it looked like a silvery mist, in weird shapes, like ghostly shapes" Rouge looked at the hedgehog again. "A mist?" asked Rouge. Shadow took a large camera out from under his coat and set up the screen.

Rouge took a look and saw there was a shot of the forest bathed in the bright moonlight, but it showed some shots of a silvery mist rising from the clearing. Her eyes widened as she looked "wow" she said, "that's really weird" Shadow nodded "it looks too weird to be anything we've seen before"

"We should tell the Chaotix" said Rouge, "and Sonic and the others, they should know" Shadow grimaced at the thought of Sonic, but he agreed, "ok" he said "lets go" he stood up and began to walk out of the park, Rouge followed him, still curious about the strange mist in the camera.

**Here's my new fic, this one introduces the Dark Covenant and the powerful sorceress Morgana Ravenwolf.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**What's that mist?**

At the Chaotix, Shadow and Rouge were showing Vector, Charmy and Espio the pictures, Vector put on a spyglass on one eye and took a look at the pictures, "wow" he said, "this is weird"

Charmy then picked up a cable and clicked it into place in the camera, then a projector started up and the pictures got bigger. Vector looked again at the pictures; "my" he said "this is all so weird!" Shadow stared at the mist more, "very weird" he said "apparently I found out that that mist was coming from an area that Mobians shy away from, it's a forest with a lot of history"

"And pretty nasty history I may add!" said Rouge, the Chaotix nodded "sounds real scary boss!" said Charmy looking up at Vector, the green crocodile nodded, Shadow was just about to say something else when his cell phone rang, he fished into his black jeans pocket and answered it. "Shadow hedgehog here" he said.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic's voice was heard on the other end, Shadow grimaced for a bit, then spoke "hey Sonic" he said, "what's up?" Sonic then began to waffle "I've just been watching the news apparently some people have been reported missing!" The ebony hedgehog's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding right?" he said "no way" said Sonic "look at the TV!" Shadow pointed at the television across the room and Espio turned it on. As he did, the news reporter came on and showed the news of a disappearance. The reporter was a badger in a grey suit and was standing outside the forest where the mist had been seen.

"_Last night four people were reported missing from last night, the missing Mobians Ursula Fangs_ (a photo of a white ferret came up) _Claudia Stoat_ (a photo of a brown and black stoat then came up) _James Owl_ (a brown tawny owl then came up) _and Sam Philips _(a black Chimpanzee then appeared)_ were last seen leaving a club in the early hours of the morning last night. Friends say they saw them leaving and after bidding them farewell, they said they would see them tomorrow. The parents of the missing Mobians have also said that the kids phoned them to say they were on their way home, but never returned._

Shadow's eyes went wide "whoa!" he said "can you believe it?" asked Sonic, Shadow shook his head, "where are you anyway?" asked Sonic "at the Chaotix" said Shadow "with Rouge, Vector, Espio and Charmy"

"Why you there?" asked Sonic "I saw something suspicious at the forest outside Mobotropolis" said Shadow "I took some pictures and now I'm trying to identify what it could be and where it was coming from" "Right" said the blue hedgehog, Shadow sighed, after a while he hung up then looked back at the others. "Do you think there could be a link?" asked Vector.

Shadow shrugged, he then walked over to the camera and looked at the pictures, he then looked at the times he took the pictures down the side of the screen. He saw one picture was taken at 1.30am. Then another at 1.32am, Shadow flicked through the other pictures, then his face went pale. All the pictures he had taken had been taken around the same time the teenage mobians had gone missing!

"What?" asked Rouge, Shadow pointed at the mist again and then at the TV, "you think they're linked?" asked Rouge, Shadow shrugged, "I don't know" he said, "but it seems to be one big coincidence" he put down the camera, "I think we need to do some more research" he said.

**Sorry this was a bit short! I promise the next chap will be longer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**More Mystery**

Later that day, Shadow and Rouge walked up towards the forest to see what they could find, as they walked further up, Rouge began to feel a little nervous. Shadow meanwhile strode on ahead holding his camera up in front of him.

Rouge looked around the forest area, she rubbed her arms, even though the sun was shining, she still felt cold, the atmosphere was really chilly and disturbing, Shadow meanwhile took the camera and took more pictures of the area. As he did, he thought he saw something through it.

"Hey!" he cried, he thought he saw something moving, Rouge turned to him, "what is it Shad?" she asked, she ran over and saw Shadow looking at his camera, "what have you seen?" she asked. Shadow didn't answer, he held up his camera so he could look at the screen more.

Rouge looked over his shoulder and saw something in the picture, it looked like something in a black cape, "what's that?" she asked, Shadow looked over his camera and pointed to where the figure was, behind some trees. "I saw it there" he said. Rouge frowned and walked towards the area.

Shadow followed, Rouge looked around the area looking for the cloaked figure in the picture, then she gasped. "Look!" she cried, Shadow looked up and he saw where she was looking, when he did, he saw it was some kind of castle. "Wow!" he cried, "I've never seen that before!" Rouge narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I've heard of this place" she said, "it's supposed to be one of the most haunted places on Mobius" Shadow looked at the castle, it was tall with black bricks, the turrets stretched up to the sky, it looked cold, forbidding and unwelcome. "There's a lot of history to the place" said Rouge.

Shadow lifted the camera up and took some more pictures, "there's go to be a website where this place is" said Shadow, Rouge scratched behind her ear, "I'm not sure what this place is called" she said "but I do know a website where this castle is mentioned and talks about it" "Really?" asked Shadow, Rouge nodded stared more at the black castle.

As they walked closer to the black castle, a long green coil appeared from the woods and moved towards Rouge's leg, it then reached up and coiled itself around her leg, Rouge was so busy looking at the castle she didn't notice.

The green vine then pulled hard causing Rouge to fall over, as she fell she cried out in shock, she then screamed as the coil pulled harder and began to pull her towards the woods. Shadow saw and ran after her, "Rouge!" he cried, he used his incredible speed to catch up with her, then grabbed her arms.

He looked down at the coil, then his ruby eyes went wide when he saw something that looked like a giant Venus fly trap appear from the trees, and the coil was coming from its mouth. Rouge screamed louder in terror and kicked her feet more to get herself free, but the coil was wrapped tightly around her leg, Shadow then wrapped his arms around Rouge's torso and tried to pull harder.

As he pulled, he then remembered his chaos powers, he lifted his hand which had started to glow yellow and aimed it at the coil, "Chaos Spear!" he yelled, he cut the coil clean and the coil was pulled back into the Venus Fly trap's mouth making a huge sucking noise as it did.

The large monster plant then cowered back into the woods, Rouge threw her arms around Shadow sobbing, as she did, Shadow blushed as he hugged her back, "you ok Rouge?" he asked, he pulled her to her feet, she could hardly stand as she was shaking, "lets get out of here Shadow" she sobbed "please"

Shadow nodded and quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a green chaos emerald, "Chaos Control now!" he shouted, they then disappeared in a flash of green light, as they vanished, someone dressed in a black cloak appeared and watched as the green faded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry this took a while! I had writers block! **

**Chapter Four**

**The Secrets of the Castle**

When Shadow and Rouge got back to the Chaotix, Rouge was pretty shaken up, Shadow massaged her shoulders as they walked into the building, as they went into the main office, they saw the whole Sonic team standing there. There was Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and even Silver and Blaze.

Shadow groaned, "Vector!" he said "did you invite the whole Sonic Team here?" Vector shrugged, "Sonic brought the whole crew here after what they heard on the news!" Shadow sighed again and sat Rouge down on one of the leather sofas. "What's with Rouge?" asked Blaze.

"You'll never believe us" said Shadow; he pulled the camera from around his neck, "try us" said Sonic, Shadow sighed, Blaze then walked over to Rouge who was still shaking a little bit and put her arm around her to comfort her. Shadow switched on the camera and held it up.

He then picked up a cable that connected to a large screen, he placed that in the camera and switched it on, as he did, the images came up, Shadow then stood at the screen and pointed to some of the images. "When I took these pictures" he said "there were these different shapes and figures that came up" he pointed at the picture and showed the one of the figure in the cloak that appeared in the forest.

"What is that?" asked Tails, Shadow shrugged "I don't know" he said, "But all I know is that this figure was something not normal, not a normal Mobian at least" "what are you saying Shadow?" asked Espio, "What I'm saying is!" said Shadow getting a little irritated, "that there is something strange going on and I think it links with the disappearances of those four teenage Mobians that went missing the other night!" The team looked at each other in shock, but said nothing.

Later that evening, Shadow sat at his computer looking for a website for the castle he had seen with Rouge that day, he then clicked on an interesting looking website, as he did, his red eyes went wide.

_**History**_

_Out of all the most haunted places in Mobotropolis, one place stands to be the most haunted in the city, The Black Castle in the Dark Forest, it used to be a torture chamber in the medieval times, and an execution place for criminals and traitors. _

_One of the most recorded executions reported at the castle were witch burnings, nearly 5,000 Mobian women accused of being witches were burned alive in the courtyard of the castle, legend still says that the presence of those women burned still linger in the area today, and animals shy away from it._

_The castle was a prison and execution area for witches for nearly twenty years until a great plague hit the witch hunters and torturous who were at the castle, what happened still remains a mystery to this day. It has been believed that the plague was caused by witches as the witches hunters were found to have died by puking up their insides, or their skin rotting off._

_After the mysterious deaths at the castle the villagers shyed away from the castle meaning women prisoners who were awaiting execution never saw the light of day and died of starvation in the dungeons below. According to historians today, it has been shown after the castle was discovered again by explorer's centuries later that only the witch hunters were affected by this mysterious killer illness and the prisoners below never received it, they only died by starvation after being abandoned in the dungeon._

_Today, many of the public will not go near the castle due to its mysterious evil that has never been forgotten and the said curse that may still be lurking. According to some people, on Halloween night, screams of the women as they were burned alive are still heard and even the choked cries of the suffering witch hunters are heard as they are touched by the evil curse._

Shadow looked up from the computer, his heart was thumping, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he then clicked on another link on the website.

_**After T**__**he Plague.**_

_Even though the public shyed away from the castle after the mysterious Black Death, some of the Mobian public reported activity going on at the castle, some of the seen activity was written by a farmer who was attending to his sheep late in the evening just recently after the plague. _

'_I was attending to my sheep as I do every night; I lived close to the Black Castle so I knew of the activity that happened up there. But one night I saw a mist rise above the castle, it looked too glittery to be normal smoke from a fire, and it was filled with scary and nightmarish images, that morning after a saw the mist I later heard that three villagers had gone missing'_

Shadow looked through the article many times, then the thoughts of the teenagers that went missing came into his head; "Dammit" he thought "I gotta show the others about this! They must know!" he began to print the pages, then began to put them together, as he did; he saw a painting in the corner of the page he was looking at.

It was a picture, painted of the black castle at night, and there was a smoke rising from the trees surrounding it, glittery, yet with scary shapes and odd ghostly figures. Shadow's eyes went wide, he then searched for the picture he took on his camera, he picked up an envelope of recently developed pictures he had taken of the forest and castle and found the picture, he then looked at it, then at the painting. "Shit!" he thought, the painting and picture were similar!

**So the picture and the painting on the website are similar! And history seems to be repeating itself! What will the others think?**

**Hope you like! Let me know what you think!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry it took so long! I had writers block! **

**Chapter Five**

**No Coincidence**

The next day, Shadow stood in front of the Chaotix and the Sonic team with a PowerPoint presentation. He switched it on and started it up. "At first I thought all this was a coincidence" he said, "that the disappearances of the teenagers was another mystery, but then after analysing my pictures I took of the castle and also looked at some websites related to it, I discovered something deeper"

He clicked the remote on the controller and pointed at some more pictures, "as you can see" he said "I took some pictures of the area a couple of nights ago of the area, and as you can see the strange mist as it rises from the forest, I took some pictures of that, I then researched the area and found a picture similar to the one I took"

He clicked on the remote again and it showed a shot of the painting he had found and also the photo he had taken. As he showed the photo everyone gasped. "How can this be?" asked Blaze. Shadow shrugged, "I don't know" he said "but all this seems too weird to be a coincidence"

He pointed at the pictures, "As you can see, the castle used to be a place where traitors and criminals were taken, tortured and executed" he clicked the controller and more pictures appeared. The pictures showed the castle and also some old drawings of the castle and what happened that he had found on the website.

"According to the website I found" said Shadow "it's said to be the most haunted places in Mobotropolis, The Black Castle in the Dark Forest, it used to be a torture chamber in the medieval times, and an execution place for criminals and traitors.

One of the most recorded executions reported at the castle were witch burnings, nearly 5,000 Mobian women accused of being witches were burned alive in the courtyard of the castle, legend still says that the presence of those women burned still linger in the area today, and animals shy away from it"

Amy looked a little bit scared, as did Cream and they clung onto each other, the rest of the team sat staring at the screen in silence. Shadow then went on "The castle was a prison and execution area for witches for nearly twenty years until a great plague hit the witch hunters and torturous who were at the castle, what happened still remains a mystery to this day. It has been believed that the plague was caused by witches as the witch hunters were found to have died by puking up their insides or their skin rotting off". The Team stared at Shadow and Sonic looked like he wanted to be sick.

"But here's the weird thing" said Shadow "After the mysterious deaths at the castle the villagers stayed away from it meaning women prisoners who were awaiting execution never saw the light of day and died of starvation in the dungeons below, Then years later the castle was discovered again by explorer's who found out that only the witch hunters were affected by this mysterious killer illness and the prisoners below never received it, they only died by starvation after being abandoned in the dungeon"

"Damn" said Vector "That is weird!" "After what I have studied" said Shadow "and what Rouge and I saw up there, I believe history may be repeating itself!" "What are you saying man?" asked Sonic. Shadow looked serious, "I suspect it might be a Witch coven after what I've studied and they might be leading us to the castle according to what I've read, this has happened before, people have been up to that castle and were never seen again" Everyone went pale with worry.

"But Shadow" said Espio "How do you suspect?" Shadow looked frustrated "I took these pictures, and when Rouge and I went up there, we saw figures in the woods, cloaked figures!" Espio went pale. "Maybe we should check it out" said Sonic standing up. "I wanna know what's going on"

"Are you mad?" said Vector, Sonic looked at the Crocodile, "I want to know what's going on up there!" he said "it's all too scary and weird to be a coincidence!" "I'm going with you Sonic" said Amy, "and me" said Knuckles "me too" said Tails. Sonic looked at his friends.

"Ok guys" he said "at Midday we meet in the park and we go and check it out" "Right on" said Knuckles, "ok" said Tails, "uh huh" said Amy. "Be careful up there" said Vector "after what Shadow's said, it'll be dangerous" Sonic nodded, "we'll be ok, I promise"

**So Sonic and the gang are going up there! Wonder what will happen to them? **

**Find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Missing**

When the Sonic team reached the castle, Sonic stared long and hard at the dark shadowy building in front of him. "Whoa man!" he said "this is worse than that haunted castle we stayed in back on earth with Chris and his family"

"You can say that again!" said Amy as she stared at the castle, Cream looked a bit scared, "I don't like it Amy" she whispered, "Chao, Chao" said Cheese her pet Chao nervously. Amy looked at the frightened little rabbit and she couldn't help but agree. "I sure does look scary Cream" she said.

Sonic took a step towards the castle, so did Tails and Knuckles, "wow" said Tails "it's hard not to imagine how people must have suffered behind those walls" "I don't think we want to either Tails" said Knuckles as he stared ahead at the castle. Sonic walked up to the large entrance of the castle and looked in, as he did, he saw a large courtyard.

"Dude!" he thought "this is one big area" he walked a little further in and looked around. As he looked around, he saw the area was filled with execution structures. "Guys!" he called in a loud whisper "get over here!" the rest of the team walked in to follow.

Sonic pointed around the area, there was a large set of gallows that still had six nooses and ropes hanging. He then saw a block with a giant axe, used for beheading, he then saw a couple of large pots for boiling, as he looked around, he pulled out a digital camera and began to take pictures of the area. As Knuckles looked around, the colour began to drain from his face.

Amy and Cream walked over to a walled area. "Sonic" Sonic looked behind him to see Tails standing still in the middle of the courtyard, "I don't like this! I don't like this at all" "I agree" said Knuckles, "this place is giving me the creeps!" Sonic looked at his two friends. "I guess you're right" he said.

As he spoke, he suddenly heard a sound making him jump, he turned to see the axe from the block had moved and was laying flat on the stone ground. "How did that happen?" his voice was shaking as the noise had scared him. Knuckles and Tails stared at the axe in confusion.

Meanwhile, the girls were looking through a window in the castle wall, "I can't see anything" said Amy, "its pitch black" Cream was looking nervously at all the execution structures around the area.

"How could people hurt others like that Amy?" she asked in a quiet scared voice. "I don't know Cream" said Amy, she turned back to the window, as she did, she cried out in alarm as she saw what looked like a black cloaked figure in the window reflection. As she saw the figure, it then moved out of the window view.

"What is it Amy?" asked Cream in a nervous voice, Amy looked over her shoulder "I…I don't know" she said, "I saw something" she turned around to look at the wall behind her, but there was nothing. "I saw something in a black cloak and it was over there!" she pointed to where the wall was.

Cream grasped Amy's hand, "Let's get out of here Amy" she said "I'm scared" Amy hugged Cream, "I'm scared too" she whispered, She looked towards the boys who were still analysing the area. "Come on" she said "lets go" she took Cream's hand and lead her over to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, "let's get out of here" she said "Cream's getting scared"

Tails then agreed with Amy "yeah" he said "let's go, this place is creeping me out too" Sonic looked around and then at the others, "Ok" he said "lets get out of here" he then began to walk towards the entrance of the castle. The others walked behind him, as they left; Cream looked over her shoulder at the execution structures, then carried on walking.

But unknown to them as they were leaving two yellow eyes watched them as they left, behind the gallows was the figure in a black cloak. The eyes fell upon the little rabbit as she walked away. The figure then smirked under the cloak then began to crawl back behind the gallows to hide.

Later at Cream's House Vanilla tucked Cream up in her bed along with Cheese, "You were a brave girl going with Sonic and the others to that castle" said Vanilla. Cream looked up at her mother, "but it was scary Mother" she said.

Vanilla nodded "don't worry sweetheart" she said "nothings gonna harm you" Cream smiled, "ok mother" she whispered "I know I'm safe here" Vanilla smiled and kissed her daughter "sleep well honey" she said. "Goodnight mother" said Cream softly as she snuggled under her blanket.

Vanilla smiled and closed the door, turning off the light as she went, Cream stared at the door in the darkness, then lay on her pillow closing her eyes. As she lay there, a breeze began to blow from the open window, as it blew Cream opened her eyes, then looked around the room nervously.

She looked around then saw what looked like a great shadow on the wall in the corner, she pulled the cover over her head quickly as she gasped in fright, she then peeked over her covers and saw nothing there. She lay back on the pillow and shut her eyes.

After a while as she lay with her eyes closed she suddenly felt something fall over her, a shadow blocking the bright beam of moonlight through the window, she opened her eyes to see a shadow over her, she then turned to see something standing over here, like the silhouette off a cloaked figure.

Cream sat up and screamed, but before she could scream louder, the figure clapped its hand over her mouth, then Cream saw in the moonlight it was a female black and white dog wearing a black cloak and her yellow eyes glowing. Cream tried to scream through the dog's hand but the dog threw her cloak over Cream's face, then everything went black and silent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Frantic**

The next day, Shadow was in his apartment looking at the pictures he had taken and also wondering if the Sonic Team had seen anything. As he was lost in his daydream the phone then rang, Shadow jumped and snatched it up, "hello?" he said.

"Shadow!" Sonic's voice came on the other side, "you gotta get to the Chaotix! Cream's gone missing!" Shadow's red eyes widened "what!" he cried "I'm on my way!" he pulled a Chaos emerald from his jeans pocket and used Chaos Control to warp himself to the Chaotix.

When he got there, he saw everyone at the Chaotix and he saw Vanilla sitting in the reception area crying her eyes out whilst Vector was giving her tissues and trying to comfort her. Shadow stared at the panicked team and leaned towards Rouge "what's going on?"

Rouge looked towards him, "its Cream" she said "she's gone" "Gone?!?" cried Shadow in surprise. "She's been missing since last night" Shadow looked at Vanilla who continued to sit and weep. Cheese was hovering next to her making little wailing Chao noises.

Sonic stood in front of Vanilla, "ok Vanilla" he said "how did it happen?" Vanilla sniffled and looked at Sonic, "I…I" she stammered, "yes?" said Sonic kneeling down to her level and taking her hands. Vanilla then began to choke out what happened, "t...then..." she sobbed "I...Came to wake her up….and...S...she'd gone" she then threw her head in her hands and cried.

Vector tried to console her, he looked up at Sonic, "Espio and Charmy are at the house trying to find clues" he said. As soon as he said it, Espio and Charmy came through the door; everyone was silent as they walked in. "What happened?" demanded Vector "We found nothing Vector" said Espio, "it seems the kidnapper left no trail or clue"

Shadow looked out the window towards the forest in the distance, "you may think me crazy" he said "but what about what we've heard about the missing teenagers and all?" Knuckles turned to Shadow "what are you saying?" he asked, Shadow glared at the echidna "what I'm saying Knuckle-head!" he said coldly, "is that smoke arises from the forest, strange things happen by that old castle, four teenagers go missing, and now Cream's been kidnapped!"

Everyone stared at Shadow "it's all linked together!" said Shadow "and after what I told you all, History may be repeating itself!" "Damn!" cried Espio, Rouge stared at Shadow "you saying that the evil that happened in the castle may be happening, all over again?"

"I vote we go back to that castle again!" said Sonic "and this time really check it out!" "What!" cried Knuckles "that place again!" "I'm going too!" said Amy "what's important is we find Cream!" "Well said Amy" said Sonic, "come on!" he ran out the door, with Amy, Tails and Knuckles following him, "don't worry!" Sonic called as he ran out "we'll find her!"

When they got to the forest, Sonic walked on ahead looking around, Amy nervously took out her hammer, Tails and Knuckles stood close together nervous. Sonic's black nose then began to twitch; he walked on until he saw the door of the castle.

"Here we are" he said "come on!" he lead the others to the front gate, walked under it, then inside the courtyard. As they arrived at the courtyard, Sonic looked around and saw a large black door in the wall, it was slightly ajar. "Look!" he said, he reached out to touch the knob, he then opened it.

As he did, all he could see was a dark corridor, "hey!" said Sonic "down here!" "Huh?" cried Amy "in there! It's dark!" "Yeah!" said Knuckles "and maybe filled with spiders and such!" Sonic snickered at the echidna "awww scared of spiders eh you pansy?"

"Shut up!" snapped Knuckles blushing, "come on guys!" said Tails "if we're gonna find Cream we have to go in there and search!" Sonic sighed "come on then!" he said, he then strode inside. The others followed; it was so pitch black they could hardly see anything.

"Damn!" said Knuckles "it sure is dark down here!" "Is there a bleedin' light?" asked Sonic, Tails then pulled out a torch from his pocket and switched it on. "I suppose that helps!" said Sonic, "come on!" they then began to walk down the corridor. As they walked Amy held onto Sonic's leather jacket, Knuckles held Amy's arm and Sonic held onto Tails as he lead the way with the torch.

"Can you see anything?" asked Sonic "no" said Tails "not yet, just a long corridor" he shone the torch ahead until he felt the floor lower beneath him almost making him stumble. "Whoa!" he cried breathlessly, he shone the torch and discovered some stairs.

As the team stepped down them, Knuckles wrinkled his nose "can you smell something?" Amy also sniffed "yeah" she said "I smell it!" Tails and Sonic hen held their noses "ewww, its disgusting!" "It's like a kind of dead smell" said Knuckles "the smell of evil"

Sonic stepped down the steps holding his nose, "I think I'm gonna throw up!" he said "well don't!" said Knuckles "it'll make the smell worse!" Sonic glared at Knuckles and carried on walking. Just then Tails's ears pricked up as a strange scratching noise filled the silent air.

Everyone froze, "what was that?" asked Amy nervously, Tails flashed his torch around and scanned the area. "Nothing" he said "might be a rat or something" "you sure?" asked Knuckles nervously. Tails was just about to answer when suddenly he felt himself get pulled down making him drop the torch, he cried out and then felt himself get dragged across the floor.

"TAILS!" cried Sonic, "he dived down and grabbed his friend who screamed and tried to kick something that seemed to have gotten hold of his leg. "Help me!" shouted Tails as tears of terror ran down his face. Amy quickly picked up the torch and flashed it towards Tails's foot.

She then screamed as she saw what looked like a plant holding his leg, Knuckles saw it too and ran over to try and punch it to break it. As he did, something smacked him in the face making him fall against Amy. Tails tried to grip the floor as Sonic was starting to loose his grip.

"SONIC!" screamed Tails as his hands slid from Sonic's and he was pulled screaming into the darkness. As he was pulled away his screams faded. Sonic knelt there in shock at where Tails had vanished. "Oh God…!" said Amy in shock as she stared at the area where Tails had vanished.

"Tails..." whispered Sonic as tears rolled down his cheeks, he then felt his arm get tugged on, "let's get outta here!" Knuckles's voice whispered. "But…" said Sonic reaching towards where Knuckles vanished. "We can't help him!" said Knuckles "we gotta get outta here! Get the others!"

Sonic stared at where Tails vanished in sadness, then Knuckles and Amy pulled on his arms to get him away, "come on!" shouted Knuckles, he then pulled Sonic back up the stairs and they ran out into the open air, as they did, they saw the sky was getting dark.

"Quick!" shouted Knuckles, he pulled Sonic out of the castle and towards the forest, as they entered the forest which was getting darker and darker as the sky got greyer, they were suddenly thrown off their feet. They all fell flat on their faces. Then Sonic looked up spluttering then cried out in shock…..

**So what has Sonic seen? Find out in the next chap!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**The Covenant**

Everyone looked up in horror and saw a cloaked figure standing there, "what the hell…?" cried Knuckles. Sonic jumped up and tried to crawl back to protect his friends as he stared at the cloaked figure in front of him.

"Who are you!" demanded Sonic, Amy then looked around to see four other cloaked figures appear; she grasped a hold of Sonic in fright, the cloaked figure then removed the hood and revealed herself to be a black and white dog with long white hair. "Hello" she smiled. Then looked up at the other cloaked figures that surrounded the team.

"Well well well" said the dog again, "what have we got here?" a giggle then came from another figure who removed its cloak revealing herself to be a black raven. "A gang of mortals, trespassing" "I sure like the look of that echidna" said another figure revealing her hood to reveal herself to be a black vampire bat.

Knuckles pulled himself back so he was closer to the rest of the gang, "What now?" he whispered, his violet eyes staring at the figures. "I sure like the pink hedgehog there!" said another figure, taking off her hood, revealing herself to be a grey vixen. She moved closer, her eyes glowing red.

Amy was terrified and she grasped Sonic's hand, "Sonic!" she cried, "easy Fatin" said the dog, "not just yet" the vixen smirked. "So what is the plan Gazarius?" said the voice of the last figure as she took of her hood showing herself to be a brown weasel. The dog smiled.

"I plan to have some fun here Hecate" she smiled, Amy then reached for her hammer, "yeah right!" she shouted, she jumped up and brandished the hammer. "AMY!" cried Sonic. But Amy ran towards the dog, but before her hammer struck her, the dog thrust her hand forward and Amy was sent flying back into Sonic and Knuckles.

"Damn!" cried Amy "what kind of mobians are they?" "I dunno!" said Sonic, he looked up at the dog, "who the hell are you?" he shouted. The dog smirked, "you don't know who we are?" she smirked. "You want to know who we are?" Sonic nodded, still trying to show them he wasn't afraid.

The Dog then smirked, "we are known as the most powerful witches on Mobius, hidden in darkness all these years, now we finally emerge, we are the dark, power Covenant" "yeah right!" said Amy. The dog then smirked and she suddenly began to float in the air, as she did the other witches began to float.

"You don't believe in us do you?" smiled the dog. Sonic shook his head, "no way" he said, The dog then floated towards him, "if you don't believe, there is something very wrong my love" "huh?" said Sonic "I am the powerful high priestess of the Dark Covenant, Gazarius, most powerful witch on Mobius"

The black raven smiled and her eyes glowed red, as they did, plants began to sprout from under Sonic, Amy and Knuckles's ankles and wrapped around them. Amy cried out and tried to pull them off but the plants were too strong. Gazarius then walked forward towards Sonic still with an evil smirk on her face.

"I'm pretty sure I have seen you before…" said Gazarius to Sonic. "Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic looked up at the witch, even though he was terrified he still tried to keep his cool and hard attitude. "You got that right witch!" he said "I'm the hero that everyone talks about, Sonic the Hedgehog" Gazaruius smirked again, "I see" she then lifted his chin with her clawed finger, "Sonic, faster than the speed of sound and Mobius's hero, well your speed and cocky attitude won't save you now!"

Sonic's eyes went wide as Gazarius lifted her hand and clenched it, as she did Sonic screamed as he felt an agonizing pain in his whole body, like something was burning him, he fell on the ground and screamed more as the pain got worse. As the witches watched him writhing on the ground they laughed.

"Sonic!" cried Amy, Knuckles held her tight and watched in horror as the blue hedgehog continued to writhe in agony. Gazarius continued to laugh as she continued to torture him, "look at Mobius's so-called blue hero now!" she mocked. The Other witches laughed.

As they continued to laugh, something that looked like a bright white appeared behind Gazarius, the brown weasel noticed "Gazarius!" she cried, the dog turned as saw the white light.

"No..!" cried the dog, but before she could move the white light formed, as it did, a female white mongoose dressed in white with long pearly hair appeared holding a long silver staff. Amy and Knuckles stared as the mongoose struck Gazarius in the forehead making her fall onto the ground.

The other witches flew over to fight, but the mongoose held up her staff again and a bright light appeared at the top of her staff and glowed brightly at the witches who recoiled in horror. Gazarius then snarled and turned to smoke, then the other witches followed by turning into smoke and fading.

Amy and Knuckles went over to help Sonic who was breathing heavily from Gazarius torture. "Who is that?" whispered Amy as she held Sonic's head in her lap. Sonic opened his eyes and through his blurred vision saw the white mongoose who saved them walk over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Two

**Chapter Nine**

**The ****White Sorceress**

The three friends looked up at the Mongoose who walked over to help them. "T…Thanks" whispered Amy as the Mongoose stood over them, then held out her hand to them.

She sure was a strikingly beautiful woman; she was tall with large blue eyes that glittered like sapphires, she had long wavy white hair that shimmered in pink and blue moonstone down to her slim waist. She wore silvery blue flowing trousers with a white top and a silvery blue cloak and around her neck was a diamond necklace.

"Who are you?" asked Knuckles looking up at the woman, Amy also nodded as she stroked Sonic's head who continued to lie on the floor breathing heavily and sweating. "My name is Morgana Ravenwolf" said the woman. Amy and knuckles stared at the woman "Morgana" said Amy "strange name"

"What are you?" asked Knuckles as he looked at her long white staff, "I…" said Morgana "am the White Sorceress" "Sorceress?!" cried Amy. Morgana looked at Sonic "your friend is in a bad way, Gazarius used her torture curse on him, he's in shock" she helped Amy get him to his feet and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Where do you want me to help you take him" "The Chaotix" said Knuckles "we've got friends waiting there for us" Morgana nodded and helped them carry Sonic to the Chaotix. As they walked Amy looked at Morgana, "just exactly who are you?" she asked "and what did you use to scare off those other women?"

The Mongoose looked at Amy "What I used was a blinding light to dazzle them, then used my staff to knock the leader off her feet then when they tried to fight I used the same light again to scare them off" Amy stared at the Mongoose, "thanks" she said "thanks for saving us" Morgana smiled at her.

"Now" she said "let's help your friend" she looked at Sonic's pale sweating face, "Gazarius's torture curse can leave people in state for a while, making them suffer from shock and trauma, but he'll be ok" "Thank goodness" said Amy relived.

When they arrived at the Chaotix, they took Sonic to the reception area, when the others saw Sonic's state, they were shocked, and even more shocked when they saw a white mongoose appear with them and that Tails was missing.

Espio and Rouge took Sonic and placed him on one of the sofas trying to calm him. "What happened to him?" demanded Shadow "and where's Tails?", he then saw the white Mongoose. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Morgana Ravenwolf" said Morgana, everyone looked at her as Amy explained how when they had explored the castle and how Tails had vanished and how they had been attacked by a group of witches and how Morgana had appeared and fended them off with her staff. Everyone then looked at Morgana "Ok" said Vector "just who and what exactly are you?" Morgana looked at the Crocodile.

"I am the White Sorceress" she said, everyone gasped and looked at her, "I was once the Respected High Priestess of the Covenant, but I was overthrown by my own members lead by my second in Command" Everyone gasped, "how?" asked Amy. Morgana turned to them and held up her hand, as she did, a ball of light appeared which then turned into a clear ball filled with silvery smoke.

"Whoa!" said Charmy "that's pretty!" "Shhh" said Espio, everyone then looked into the ball as Morgana began to speak about her past……..


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Betrayal**

Everyone watched the light fade in the ball Morgana held in her palm and watched as a picture formed:

_Morgana sat in a small room meditating, her eyes shut as she relaxed, as she did, her crystal ball began to smoke in white light, she then raised her hands above the ball and focused more, as she did, she felt the vibrations through her fingers_

_As she was meditating she suddenly felt a wave of negative energy passing through her fingertips. She winced and pulled her hand away, her blue eyes glowed as she felt the negative energy._

_Meanwhile in a separate room, five young women dressed in black robes were talking; one of them, a black and white dog was talking to the others. "Morgana is all powerful….yet she uses her magic for good…." _

_"We should have more freedom to do what we want" said another, a black raven "all she does is boss us about" the brown weasel nodded "she picked us for her Coven because we all have special gifts and she rescued us from execution by those pathetic witch-hunting Mobians"_

_"I wish I could go back" said the grey vixen, "and torture those who tired to have us killed before Morgana took us in" "She taught us how to use our powers" said the black bat, "but now we have learned enough" said the black and white dog "We have the power, and we can use it our own way"_

_The other witches agreed, "We can do extraordinary things" said the dog, "we can use it for satisfaction, revenge" the other witches agreed "you have such ideas Gazarius" smiled the black bat, "thank you Lamia" said Gazarius "and now…nothing shall stand in our way, everyone must suffer and burn!"_

_The others nodded, "but we must overthrown Morgana!" said the brown weasel "we must show her, that we are more powerful and that mortals must be destroyed, sent to hell for their barbaric activity and cruelty!" Gazarius nodded "and as I am her second in Command, I will be the one to overthrow her!" she spat._

_Back in the other room, Morgana stood up and looked towards the door in worry, somehow through the vibrations in her hands, she knew that Gazarius and the Covenant were deciding to overthrow her and rule in their own way._

_She took her staff, "Gazarius" she thought "I have taught you well, but you cannot use your magic for evil" as she was about to step towards the door, the five witches appeared. Morgana's blue eyes widened. "Gazarius" she said "you have no need to explain what you plan to do" _

_Gazaruius smirked, "you sure are clever, being the most powerful sorceress on Mobius" Morgana picked up her staff and faced the black and white dog. "I have always known your thirst for power and I have taught you well to understand your power, as well as the other sisters" she looked calmly at the other witches._

_"I don't need to hear your lectures anymore Morgana" said Gazarius as she stepped towards the mongoose, "I have learnt everything you have taught me, and I know how to use my power, even more than you ever could" Morgana continued to look calmly at the dog. "I know all this power seems wonderful, but you must learn to control it, and use it wisely"_

_Gazarius was starting to feel agitated at the mongoose, hearing her speak, "do you remember why I taught you about your powers and how to use them, it's to protect mother earth and those who live on it" Gazarius clenched her fist "well" she snarled "may I tell you Mongoose" she looked at the sorceress, "I no longer wish to protect, in fact, me and the sisters have other plans, after what those mortals did…."_

_Morgana's eyes widened, "they must burn….every one of them, after their barbaric activities, and evil!" Morgana clutched her staff "I warn you Gazarius" she said trying to keep her voice calm "what you're doing is foolish and against the laws of witchcraft" _

_"And that's what we want to do!" shouted Gazarius, as she finished her sentence she pulled out a long black staff similar to Morgana's and tried to strike her, but Morgana reacted quickly and blocked it, she then used her hand to send Gazarius flying into a wall._

_But the dog got up quickly and used her powers to move very fast around Morgana, then struck her in the head making her fall, Morgana hit the floor breathing heavily, she then felt Gazarius place her black boot on her back. "Told you so" she mocked._

_She then nodded to the others who walked up, Gazarius then nodded to the grey vixen that knelt down and pulled Morgana's head up, her eyes then glowed red as she stared into Morgana's blue ones. Morgana then began to scream as she clawed the carpet._

_You see why we want to do this Morgana?" said Gazarius as she watched the grey vixen torture Morgana, "Fatin shows you the horror that happened to witches and those who were accused, including scenes of when some of us were tortured, that is until you saved us"_

_Fatin then let go of Morgana, making the mongoose's head drop, Morgana then began crying from pain and fear. "We have listened to you and learned about our unique powers, but now, we shall use them to make those who tried to harm us….suffer!" Gazarius then lifted her boot and kicked Morgana in the side making her roll onto her back._

_Gazarius then placed her boot on Morgana's chest making her splutter, "now….we were wondering whether to kill you…or maybe even offer you a place in my Covenant" she smirked and pressed her boot harder into the Mongoose's chest. Morgana looked at the other witches who smirked. _

_Morgana took a deep breath, "Gazarius" she whispered "I could never do what you plan to do….I could never join you….I would never join you" Gazarius evil smirk faded. "So you've decided to betray us" said Gazarius. Morgana shook her head, "what you are doing is evil Gazarius" she said "you cannot do this" _

_"Oh I believe I can!" said Gazarius as she kicked Morgana in the side making her roll over and splutter. Morgana looked up at Gazarius again. "I will not be a part of this" she said "you have betrayed me, nature, Mobius; you've abused everything I have taught you and used it for evil" she then stood up and faced the Covenant; her staff flew into her hands as she reached for it. "I will not join you…never will….but I warn you with this….whatever you send out…you get back threefold…"_

_Gazarius flexed her hands "and we know how to repel Morgana" she said cockily "you're weak now Morgana" the other witches smirked, "there is never a weak or strong witch" said Morgana, "there is only one type of witch, and they are not ones who abuse power!" Morgana then raised her staff and she vanished in a flash of white light……_

Morgana then closed her hand and the picture vanished, everyone was staring in shock "so this Covenant…" said Amy "is the reason why there are people going missing and…." She looked at everyone else, "Tails and Cream" said Shadow "they must have them….but what if…?"

Morgana looked at the team and the Chaotix, "the covenant are very strong, they will stop at nothing until they have achieved their goals" "What goals are they?" asked Knuckles, "World Domination" said Morgana. "No!" said Amy looking worriedly at the others.

"We have to stop them!" said Shadow, Rouge nodded; Morgana held up her hand, "if you wish to defeat the witches, you must be aware about what they are capable of…" Shadow silenced instantly. Then Amy looked at Sonic who was still hyperventilating on the sofa.

"We have to help Sonic" she said as she knelt next to him and stroked his quills which were soaked in sweat. Morgana nodded and walked over. "Then" she said seriously "we shall talk, and find out what happened to your friends and those young people who are missing"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Killer Witches**

Morgana knelt by Sonic and held his hands, "Gazarius used her powerful torture curse on him, it seems like he's in a state of shock" Amy looked at Morgana worried, "will he be ok?" she asked.

Morgana nodded, "don't worry he will be" she looked at the hyperventing hedgehog and placed her hand on his forehead and clasped his hands with the other, a white light then appeared in her hands and over Sonic's hands and forehead. As she did, Sonic's breathing began to slow down and calm.

"Sonic?" said Amy, stroking Sonic's quills back, Morgana removed her hand from Sonic's forehead and looked up at the others, "he should be fine now" she smiled. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and looked up. "Amy..?" he whispered, Amy cupped his face "Sonic!" she cried "are you ok?"

Sonic nodded "I think so…" he whispered "what happened to me?" Amy nodded towards Morgana who looked at Sonic, Sonic's eyes widened when he saw the white mongoose. "Who….what?" he cried. "Shhh" whispered Morgana pressing her long white finger on his lips "rest Sonic".

"What happened to me?" asked Sonic, Morgana looked solemn, "you were attacked by the Dark Covenant" she said "five really powerful yet dangerous and merciless witches" Sonic's eyes widened. "W...w...witches!" he stammered. Morgana nodded, "you were in shock Sonic, Gazarius, the head witch used her torture curse on you"

Sonic stroked his arms, "I remember" he said "seeing this female dog in a black cloak standing over me, then this burning pain running up and down my body" Morgana nodded "the method left you in shock Sonic" said Morgana "but you'll be ok" Sonic nodded "thanks" he said, he then looked up at Amy and smiled, stroking her hand that rested on his cheek.

Morgana then stood up and faced the others, as she did, Vanilla ran forward and threw herself on Morgana, "please!" she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks "please tell me about my daughter…" she sobbed "please tell me those evil witches haven't harmed her!"

Vector and Espio got hold of Vanilla and tried to pull her back, Morgana saw the look of worry and sadness in the rabbit's eyes, "my dear" she said "I cannot tell you if your daughter is alive or dead…or can I tell you about your friend Tails Prower" Vanilla began to cry even more.

"Please!" she sobbed "my baby…please let my baby be ok!" she sobbed against Vector who pulled her close to him and stroked her ears. Morgana then turned to the others. "Those of you who wish to face the Covenant must be aware that they will kill anyone in their path, they all have unique powers, and they can use them in many ways"

"How?" asked Shadow, Morgana looked at Shadow "I am aware that some of you have experienced the powers of the dark witches, but there are other powers they hold which are dangerous, to Mobians and Immortal alike" Morgana held up her hands and white smoke flowed from her hands and began to form shapes.

The team watched in fear as the shapes took form, Amy clasped hold of Sonic in fear as they saw the figures of the witches appear, Shadow also pulled Rouge close to him. Morgana held up her hands keeping her hands up as she spoke about the witches.

"The five witches, my apprentices, the only ones in the history of witchcraft and Wicca to turn against Mother Nature and Goodness, to punish and torture, their minds filled with death and hate, and powers to torture, suffer and kill" She waved her hands and the first witch appeared, showing it to be the female dog.

"Gazarius" Morgana whispered "my second in command, and now leader of the Covenant that betrayed me, she's the most powerful witch in the clan and will stop at nothing until she has the ultimate power in her hands" "That's the dog who tortured you" said Amy to Sonic who nodded.

Morgana then waved her hands and showed a smoky form of a female black vampire bat, "Lamia, she is a witch with the power to shape shift, she can take on any shape or form of Mobian to trick, lure and find out secrets" she waved her hands again and another shape formed showing a black raven, "Circe, she has control of plants and wildlife, she can use it to grab and torture enemies"

Rouge shivered as she remembered when she and Shadow went to have a look at the castle and they had been attacked by a plant that had tried to drag her off, but Shadow had saved her. Morgana then showed a smoky form of a vixen. "Fatin" she whispered "the most frightening, she has the power to make your nightmares come true, she can relive all your bad memories and nightmares, so you have no happiness left, just fear and terror"

She then waved her hands and a final shape appeared, this showed a female weasel, "Hecate, a crafty witch, whose power to turn invisible makes her dangerous and gives her the chance to find out secrets" Rouge bit her lip and Amy grasped Sonic's hand. "Man they sound terrible" said vector as he stared at the shapes.

"They are dangerous witches" said Morgana, "evil or not!" said Shadow, "we must go there and kill those witches! We'll destroy them! They way we destroyed our other enemies! Eggman's Robots, the Metarex!" "Shadow" said Sonic "in those battles we knew who to fight our enemies, but these witches aren't like them!"

"And God know's what's happening to Cream and Tails, or what they have done with them" said Espio, Vanilla cried more against Vector, and the rest of the team looked scared. Morgana waved her hand and the smoke faded, "who knows, if I know Gazarius, she does bide her time and prepare, so….there may be a chance……….."

**But is there?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Gazarius's Plans**

Meanwhile, deep in the depths of the Black Castle, Gazaruis was standing in the middle of the room, standing on a pentagram that had been carved in the stone floor, and sitting in the middle of it, tied to a chair, was Tails. He was shaking like a left as he was so terrified. He was also naked except for a pair of black underpants.

As he sat there shaking, he saw the other women standing around the large stone room, the black bat Lamia was sitting on a stone gargole, the black raven Circe and grey vixen Fatin were standing near the craved pentagram leaning on a stone table, and the brown weasel Hecate was leaning against some iron bars.

"I can see the path of our glorious return to power" smiled Gazaruis, "I can finally show that sorceress Morgana I am as powerful, and appease the Dark Gods, I shall be the most powerful witch on Mobius" she looked down at the terrified fox who continued to shake and shiver with fear.

"W…What are you gong to do to me?" he whispered in a terrified voice, Gazaruis smirked and ran her hand under his chin, making him finch, "no need to be so frightened Tails" she whispered "it will be over soon, You will be my sacrifice to the Dark Gods, so I can gain more power to have control over this planet"

Tail's eyes widened, "Sacrifice!" he cried, Gazaruis smiled, "My covenant and I have had dreams of controlling this planet, since the mortals treated us so badly" "What?" said Tails, "What did we mortals ever do to you?" "So many things!" said Gazaruis "Mobian Mortals are animals! They cause destruction, they kill each other, they cause damage to everything they see and touch, they even killed mobians like us because of what we are!"

Tail's eyes widened, "but…" he said "silence!" said Gazaruis "when the full moon rises, you shall be offered to the arms of the Gods, in return they shall grant me with more power!" "I won't be part of it!" shouted Tails. Gazaruis turned to him, "you have no choice, you will be offered…." She then smirked "just like your little friend…." "What?" cried Tails.

Gazaruis looked towards Circe and Hecate who were standing nearby, as she did, the two witches pulled a burnt up and bloody corpse from a platform and threw it at Tail's feet. "Recognise something?" Gazaruis smirked. Tails stared at the corpse, it was a small burnt up corpse of a rabbit, it's mouth was open as if it was still screaming, and the whole of the fur and skin underneath was burnt down to the bone in places.

"Cream?" cried Tails "Oh God!" he bent his head and cried, his tears falling on the corpse, Fatin began to laugh, "awww, meant a lot to you did she?" she shouted. "Fuck you!" shouted Tails. He looked at Gazaruis "You're fucked! YOU'RE ALL FUCKED!"

Gazaruis smacked Tails across the face, as she did, she caused a nosebleed, "you're only the second!" she laughed, "When I sacrificed the little brat, all I could hear was her pathetic screaming!" she then began to mimic Cream making the other witches laugh.

"No please!" Gazaruis said in a high girlish voice "don't kill me, I wanna go home! I want my mummy! Don't do this! Please!" she then laughed, she laughed so loudly it echoed around the place, like there were many Gazarius's around the place laughing. As she laughed, the other witches joined in.

Tails continued to cry as he heard about Cream's horrific death, "When we scarified her, we tied her to this table in front of the alter" she pointed at a stone table that Fatin and Circe were standing at, in front of an alter with an upside down pentagram with black candles.

"We then stabbed her all over her little body as she cried and screamed and begged" Gazaruis then looked sickened "so pathetic, we then let her bleed, then we set fire to her, so she'd burn to death" she then smirked "IN PAIN!" Tails screamed "STOP IT!" tears ran down his cheeks, he felt so devastated and angry, his eyes could slay if they could.

"When the moon rises, you shall face the same fate, then we gain more power, the more lives we offer, the more power we gain!" "The we shall rule the planet!" cried the grey vixen "so we shall Fatin" smirked Gazaruis. "The God's seemed pleased with the little girl" said Circe.

"They were indeed Circe" said Gazaruis "but soon we will gain more power! With more lives" they all began to laugh loudly as Tails watched them terrified, tears rolled down his cheeks, he closed his eyes and thought of the others in the Sonic Team and the Chaotix.

"Sonic" he thought in his head "please, you have to stop this, find these witches and destroy their plans before they destroy the planet, it's not just you and the team in danger, it's the whole planet" he then sobbed "please…stop them, even if I'm not saved, please save the others" he continued to cry and sob as the witches laughed.

**Whoa! Those witches are evil! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Trap**

Meanwhile not far from the castle. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge were following Morgana through the woods. As they walked, Amy kept looking around terrified that the witches would show up.

As they walked Sonic kept asking Morgana many questions, whether Tails would be ok or not. "I cannot tell you that Sonic" said Morgana; she strode ahead, her staff hitting the ground with thudding noises as she walked. They soon made it up to the castle and Morgana walked to the front part.

Amy grasped hold of Sonic as they walked into the castle, Morgana noticed Amy get scared and said "while I'm here, nothing will hurt you" she said, "I know many of the witches tricks" she said, she held her staff in front of her and continued to walk towards the entrance of the castle.

Amy looked up at Sonic "Do you think Tails and Cream will be ok?" she asked worried. Sonic bit his lip. "I hope so" he said, Rouge turned to look at Shadow who walked behind Sonic and Amy in silence. As they walked in Morgana shifted her blue eyes around the area, then held up her staff.

"Morgana?" said Knuckles "Shhh" whispered Morgana, she held up her staff and her blue eyes continued to scan, the others watched her in silence. Morgana then turned suddenly to the five Mobians. "Get out of here!" she cried, as soon as she did, the ground shook and a large hole appeared below them.

Everyone yelled in shock and fear as they fell through the giant hole, Amy screamed in terror as they fell into the pitch black oblivion. As they fell, Morgana held up her staff and a white light appeared, they then saw they were aiming towards some dark water.

As the Sonic Team shut their eyes screaming waiting for the impact, Morgana aimed her staff at the water and some soft foam appeared making everyone land without being hurt. Well…Knuckles wasn't so lucky, as he fell on the foam, Sonic was above him and landed on his back squashing him flat.

As everyone got up, Shadow looked around "pheeww!" he said "that was close!" he felt the padding around him and saw the white sorceress float down onto the foam smiling at him. He nodded at her in thanks. "You can say that again" said Sonic "I landed on something quite soft!"

"Like Knuckles?" asked Rouge sarcastically, looking at the red echidna who was even redder in the face from being squashed and having the breath knocked out of him. Sonic looked down at the Echidna and blushed "opps" he said "sorry buddy!" Knuckles glared at Sonic as he tried to get his breath back.

"Where are we?" asked Amy looking around, Shadow looked up towards the ceiling, "we must be way under the castle" all he could see was darkness above from where they had fallen. "Under the castle?" said Rouge "this place fucking stinks!" "You can say that again!" said Sonic holding his nose "smells of sewage!"

"That's because it is sewage!" said Shadow, he looked around and saw some concrete walls dripping with green wetness, he looked over the foam they were sitting on and slid off, as he did, his feet landed in dirty water. "Ewww!" he said "this sure is the sewer" Rouge wrinkled her nose and used her wings to fly over the sewage water, she then saw a stone walkway on the side. "Over here!" she said "we can walk on this!" she helped Shadow out of the sewage water and onto the platform.

The others clambered off the foam and onto the platform, Morgana walked on ahead, "this must lead somewhere!" said Amy, "it does" said Morgana, "this tunnel leads to a scared place right under the castle" Sonic and the others stared at the mongoose. "You know where you're going?" asked Sonic "I do" said Morgana, "this sewer leads under the castle to an area where I used to bring the Covenant to perform their rituals, scared rituals in secret, in that area, no-one knew of that place except us, when we were hiding from the witch hunters"

She walked further on, the others following, until she suddenly stopped in her tracks. "What is it?" asked Shadow "shhh" said Morgana "stay close" Sonic and Knuckles held onto Amy and Shadow held onto Rouge. Morgana then stepped forward holding her staff up.

As she moved across the platform, she heard some voices, like chanting, "my God…" she thought "it can't be…." "What?" cried Amy "for fuck's sake what?" "The witches have begun their ritual…" said Morgana "they're calling on the Dark Gods!" Everyone pricked their ears up and they too heard the strange chanting.

"No…" said Amy "they can't have…." Sonic shook his head, "they can't…." he said, the others looked shocked, "They started it…" said Morgana. "That we have!" said a voice. Everyone jumped and turned to see Gazarius hovering in mid air in the sewer. Morgana held up her staff and the Sonic Team huddled together in shock "Gazarius…" said Morgana.

"Well Morgana" said Gazarius "I never thought I'd see you here" she smirked, she then pulled out a jewelled dagger from her dress, "I can't say how pleased I am to see you" she said evilly as she floated closer to the sorceress. Morgana tried to stay calm as well as protect the five Mobians behind her.

"You have indeed become powerful and more skilled since I last saw you" said Morgana, "yet you have more to learn…" "Oh don't bore me with your good talk crap" said Gazarius, "I can already feel the power, it's getting stronger, and much stronger, until we have enough power to destroy life on this wretched planet"

"No!" said Amy "you can't destroy it!" Gazarius looked at Amy, "ah, a mobian who dares challenge me? Along with your other witch hunter friends?" Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy "leave her alone witch!" he spat. Gazarius then saw Sonic "ah, Sonic the Hedgehog, so good to see you again" she smirked and held up her other hand.

Morgana then saw what she was going to do and held up her staff, as she did, a white light began to form, "be gone Gazarius" she whispered "I decrease your powers…" Gazarius laughed loudly "you think you can stop me?" she said, she then thrust her hand towards them all causing a cloud of black smoke appear and consume them, everyone screamed and covered their eyes, then all went black and silent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Revenge of the Hunted**

When everyone came around, they found themselves tied to stakes in a large stone area. They looked up to see the five witches of the Covenant standing on the carved pentagram on the stone floor, they then saw Morgana kneeling on the floor with her hands tied and her staff broken in half in front of her.

Shadow looked at the witches and tried to struggle, "fuck" he cried "what the hell happened?" he looked next to him to see Rouge, Knuckles, Amy and Sonic all tied to wooden stakes. Rouge looked at Shadow as she tried to struggle against her ropes, "what the hell happened?" she asked, "That witch seemed to have knocked us out with that smoke gas" said Shadow.

"Well guessed hedgehog" said Gazarius as she walked up to the black hedgehog, she stepped up and began to stroke under his muzzle, then run her finger through the puff of white fur on his chest, making him grimace. "You sure are clever" Shadow felt sick. Sonic then looked towards the other witches, they were all smirking evilly. He then looked at Morgana who knelt on the floor breathing heavily as her hands were bound behind her.

"Why do you do this?!" he demanded, "Why did you hurt Morgana when all she tried to do was help you?" he remembered how Morgana had told them how she had rescued the witches then take them under her wing, and now they were planning to do evil to the planet they lived on.

"You don't understand us, do you Sonic?" whispered Gazarius, she walked away from Shadow and walked over to Sonic, still smirking her evil smile, "we were born to be powerful witches, we were the chosen ones, back then, hundreds of years ago" "what?" said Amy "chosen ones?"

Gazarius nodded, "I was born a unique child, I had powers I could use when I was angry or scared, I could torture, hurt, and even kill those who tried to hurt me….I can use my powers in many ways….I always could, but then, when I was fourteen, I was taken to be executed for my witchcraft, and it was then I realised my true ultimate powers….!"

_Flashback_

_7000 years ago, Medieval Mobotropolis_

_Gazarius looked over the edge of the wooden cart that was leading her to the stake to be burned in the Mobotropolis Town centre. As she was lead to be executed, all the citizens of the city were chanting at her "Witch! Witch!" and throwing rotten food at her._

_Gazarius held her arms up as the food hit her in the face and shoulders. Then a young man began to throw rocks at her, as one hit Gazarius on the side of her face making her bleed from the head, she felt the anger growing inside her, she then looked at the young man you picked up another rock, as she stared at him, her eyes began to glow red. _

_As they did, the man then began to choke and cry out in agony, she continued to stare at him, then the man touched his face as it began to cave in, like it was being crushed. Everyone who was watching screamed as the man's face began to crush on itself. His nose began to leak blood, then his ears, and his eyes. Gazarius continued to stare as the man screamed in agony, his face made horrific cracking noises as it caved in, then his mouth ripped sending his teeth fall out, and his screams muffle._

_The young man then collapsed on the ground dead, and horrifically disfigured, as Gazarius stared, the citizens looked up at her from the dead man's body. "Witch!" shouted one woman, "Burn her! Burn her!" Gazarius took a deep breath, as she did, the cart stopped in front of a stake that had been set up, then two guards grabbed her arms and marched her to the stake._

_Gazarius still looked blankly at the crowd as they continued to chant "Witch! Witch!" She still continued to stare blankly as she was tied roughly to the stake as the crowd continued to scream "Burn! Burn! Burn!" Gazarius then looked at a bishop Badger who stood in the front of the crowd with the bible in his hands._

_"We are hereby called here to today in the presence of God to witness the burning of this witch! May her heretic soul burn for al eternity in the flames of hell!" Gazarius looked at the priest, she could feel her anger rising, "Burn in your own hell!" she screamed, the bishop and the crowd looked at her as Gazarius looked at them all, her expression turning from blank to fury._

_"I curse you all!" she screamed "You will all burn! You are nothing but cruel, damned bones! And will burn in the flames of hell!" as she screamed, the bishop dropped the bible and shouted to the guards who thrust the flaming torches towards the pile of wood pilled around the stake, lighting the fire._

_As Gazarius continued to curse, the flames roared and leaped up around her, Gazarius screamed as the flames began to lick at her dress, her anger and fear were mixing, she looked up at the crowd again and her eyes began to glow again. As they did, the flames drew away from her and began to burn around her in a ring._

_She then looked up at the crowd, "Now you burn…." The bishop tried to pick up his bible to say some protective speeches, but as he picked it up, the bible burst into flames, as he looked up at the dog tied to the stake with her eyes glowing red, he then screamed as his flesh began to feel like it was on fire, then his skin began to burn and blister._

_The crowds stepped back in terror and sickness as the bishop's skin blistered then finally turned to ash, then crumbled, leaving some ashes and clothes. Gazarius then looked up at the crowd who stepped back, some held up crucifixes and began saying the Lord's Prayer but Gazarius continued to stare at them with her red eyes as most of them died in the same way as the bishop._

_As she was burning them with her powers, a white light appeared in front of her, the remaining crowd got afraid and began to run away as the light got brighter, as Gazarius stared at the light, a white mongoose in white robes holding a long white staff. Gazarius continued to look at the white mongoose as she raised her hand and Gazarius's vision went black._

_End Flashback_

Gazarius looked at the five Mobians as she finished her story, "Morgana may have saved me from my madness, and using my powers wrongly, as well as those damned witch hunters who wanted me did, but my work is never finished…."

She looked at them all "everyone will suffer" as she spoke, Knuckles struggled against the ropes, he then began to use his spiked Knuckles to saw through the thick rope. As he was doing that, Gazarius continued to talk. "But Gazarius" said Amy "you can't, all this happened years ago, of course there are cruel people out there, but many people are good, we're not witch hunters, we're heroes! We're the Sonic team, known all over Mobius as protectors and heroes"

"Yes!" said Sonic "we are!" Gazarius looked at Amy and shook her head, "don't bore me to death pinky" she said, "I do not listen to you mortals" she turned to Fatin and nodded. Fatin smirked and walked up to Amy, "I'm going to enjoy this" she whispered. Sonic saw the grey Vixen walk up to Amy and struggled against his ropes "you will not touch her!" he shouted.

Amy stared at the vixen terrified, the vixen then lifted her hands and her eyes glowed red, Amy tried to pull away as Fatin placed her hands on the sides of her head. Amy then began to scream in agony as Fatin held her head and her eyes glowed a brighter red.

"AMY!" shouted Sonic, pulling against his ropes, "let her go! Leave her alone!" As Fatin held Amy's head, she laughed manically, Amy screamed more, then she began to cry and shout, "no! Sonic! Help me!" Sonia's eyes widened, he then remembered what Morgana said about Fatin, that she could relive people's nightmares and bad memories. Amy was remembering when they were attacked by Eggman and when she was almost killed.

As Fatin continued to torture Amy, all the other witches laughed, Morgana also struggled against her cords, Knuckles continued to saw his ropes with his spiked knuckles. Shadow and Rouge also tried to struggle with their cords. Sonic also tried to struggle so he could save Amy.

Finally Knuckles cut through his cords, he pulled his hands free, he then leapt towards Fatin and using all his strength punched Fatin hard in the face making her let go of Amy. Fatin fell to the floor and the other witches stopped laughing as their expression of amusement turned to alarm.

Knuckles then punched through Sonic's cords, freeing him, Sonic ran over to Amy, cut her cords with a penknife he had in his pocket, as she collapsed sobbing, Sonic held her close to comfort her. Knuckles then freed Rouge, who used her iron boot to cut through Shadow's cords.

Gazarius stood shocked with the other witches as Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge stood in fighting stances. "You're going down Gazarius!" snarled Shadow "you will not destroy Mobius!" Gazarius then took out her jewelled dagger, "this will be easy" she whispered, she turned to the others, "get ready sisters" she whispered, the other witches nodded and got into fighting stances. Silence filled the room as they got ready to fight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Death of Knuckles**

Gazarius smirked as the three Mobians got ready to fight, Shadow then looked at Rouge "get ready when I say Rouge" he said "when I say go, save Morgana" Rouge nodded, "get behind me" whispered Shadow. Knuckles and Rouge stood behind Shadow as he began to glow red.

As he did, the witches watched in awe, "No!" said Gazarius "it…it can't be…!" Shadow glared at the witches, then shouted "Chaos Blast!" as he did, red energy appeared sending the witches flying off their feet, "GO!" shouted Shadow, Rouge ran over to Morgana and taking out a small knife cut through the ropes that bound her hands.

As she did, Morgana reached out to her broken staff, as she did, the parts flew into her hand. As she grasped it, it repaired itself. She then stood up. As she did, Gazarius jumped up and brandished her jewelled dagger. "You have no power here Morgana!" she shouted.

She held up her dagger as it transformed into a large jewelled sword, as soon as she did that, Morgana held up her staff as it transformed into a large white sword. Gazarius then leapt at Morgana and they began to fight in sword combat. As they were fighting, the others got onto fighting the other witches. Shadow leapt everywhere using his spears to fight the witches, Rouge used her iron boots and Knuckles used his fists.

As they fought, Circe made some plants grow around the ground they were fighting on, Rouge screamed as the plants began to wind around her legs. Knuckles tried to fight them off with his spiked knuckles and Shadow continued to use his Chaos Spears.

Rouge managed to kick the plants away, then she leapt in the air and did a spinning kick towards Circe making her fly into a wall. Hecate, Fatin and Lamia also jumped up and began to fight Knuckles and Shadow, Lamia looked at Hecate and smirked, "that black hedgehog looks like the perfect offering to the dark Gods, such powers…"

Hecate nodded, "we'll keep him alive…yet we'll kill the others!" Shadow heard them and his hands glowed yellow "over my dead body" he snarled as he continued to throw his spears at the witches. As Rouge walked over to the dazed Circe, she placed her iron boot on her chest.

"Give up witch?" she asked as she pulled out her gun, Circe smirked as she placed her hand on the ground causing a plant to grow from the ground behind Rouge, Rouge didn't notice as the plant draw a sharp stinger. Then the stinger jabbed Rouge in the back of the neck.

Rouge gasped as she went rigid, she then fell to the floor in a dead faint, Circe smirked "not yet bitch!" she smirked, Shadow saw Rouge fall and cried out "ROUGE!" He threw some spears at the three witches and turned to Rouge, Knuckles also ran over. Circe was about to wrap Rouge up in her plant coils.

"Let her go!" shouted Shadow, he ran up and began firing more spears at the plants that Circe had conjured up to hold Rouge. Knuckles too punched through the plants. Circe screamed as the spears cut through the plant coils. As the coils holding Rouge were destroyed, Shadow quickly caught her.

"Rouge!" he cried, gently placing her head in his lap, "please don't be dead…" he touched her pale face, "please…" he whispered as a couple of tears ran down his face. Knuckles ran over and picked up her wrist to feel for a pulse. "She's not dead" he said "just knocked out…" Shadow felt his heart slow down with relief.

He looked up at the witches as they came towards him, Rouge and Knuckles, "Gotcha!" said Lamia with a smirk. Shadow lifted his hand to throw some spears but before he did, a white light appeared behind the witches and sent them flying at the end of the room against their alter.

Shadow and Knuckles looked up to see Morgana had brought Gazarius down with her sword and had used her magic to send them flying, Gazarius was nursing a gnash on her arm. "You…" she snarled, "you think you can stop me…." Morgana ran over to Knuckles and Shadow and helped them up.

"Shit" she said "Circe jabbed the bat with her stinger…" "what?!" cried Shadow as Morgana lead them over to Amy and Sonic "we have to go now!" said Morgana. "But what about Cream and Tails?!" cried Amy. Gazarius cackled as she stood up, the other witches behind her.

"You think you defeated us?" smiled Gazarius "you may have won this time, but you didn't save your friends!" "What do you mean witch?" snarled Shadow and he held the limp Rouge in his arms. Gazarius smirked and pulled a black cloth that was on the floor near where they were standing.

Everyone gasped in horror when they saw the burned and scorched corpses of Cream and Tails, Amy stared at them for a long time before collapsing on Sonic sobbing. "No!" cried Knuckles. "Tails…" whispered Sonic as he tried to comfort the sobbing Amy. Shadow and Morgana just stared in silence.

"They were good sacrifices" smirked Gazarius, "so good, the God's offered me more power…" she smirked again as her eyes began to glow red. Everyone gasped in shock as the ground shock, then figures appeared from the ground. "What the fuck?" cried Shadow.

As he said that, the figures stood up, moving in rigid and grotesque ways, until they stood up straight, everyone then cried out in fear when they were revealed to be Mobian zombies. "Fuck!" cried Knuckles. Morgana stepped back and held up her staff. "Get out of here!" shouted Knuckles, he ran towards the zombies with his fists bared.

"KNUCKLES!" shouted Sonic "NO!" "GO!" shouted Knuckles as he punched the zombies. "No!" cried Sonic "Knuckles don't!" "GO NOW!" screamed Knuckles as he punched and roared. Sonic quickly grabbed Amy and Morgana's wrists "come on!" he shouted.

Shadow watched Knuckles and hesitated "GO! GO!" shouted Knuckles as he punched a zombie, but as he did, one zombie came up behind him and bit him on the neck making him yell in agony. Shadow's eyes went wide, "NOW!" shouted Knuckles as the zombies began to pull his limbs off making him scream.

Shadow sickened quickly turned on his heels and ran after the others holding Rouge in his arms. Knuckles screamed as the zombies ripped him apart and pulled out his insides. As they did, the witches laughed as he died. "I'll burn his remains and offer him up to the Gods" smiled Gazarius, she then looked up at where Morgana and the rest of the team had vanished.

"Hecate" she whispered "follow them, use your invisibility and find out as much as you can about that black hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, that strong and powerful ultimate life form, would make a wonderful sacrifice for the Gods" the other witches nodded. "He sure would" smiled Fatin with a smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Sneak**

When Morgana and Sonic arrived back at the Chaotix, they found the Chaotix detectives and Vanilla sitting in the reception. As they rushed in everyone jumped out of their skins. Vanilla jumped up and ran over to Sonic, falling on her knees.

"Oh Sonic" she said "please tell me you have my baby girl…please tell me she's ok!" Sonic gulped as tears filled in his eyes. "Vanilla…" he whispered "I…I'm…sorry" Vanilla shook her head, "please tell me she's ok…" Sonic felt the tears fall, "I'm sorry Vanilla" he whispered.

Vanilla stared at him as he looked at her. "NO!" she screamed "No! Cream!" she fell to the floor crying her eyes out. Vector ran over and held her close, but Vanilla sobbed loudly. Espio looked at the Sonic Team, "where's Knuckles?!" he cried "what the hell happened?"

Sonic looked at Morgana and Amy and shook his head, "he…he fell behind…the witches…they got him…" Espio and Charmy stared in silence, "and what of Tails?" Sonic bit his lip as tears stung in his eyes thinking of his best friend butchered and burned.

"They killed them…" he whispered, he looked up at the bee and Chameleon. "Those evil witches….they sacrificed Cream and Tails….they tortured Amy….they then slaughtered Knuckles…" he walked over to one of the sofas to sit down, Amy sat next to him trying to comfort him even though she too was in shock after Fatin's evil torture.

As Sonic sat down, everyone then saw the unconscious Rouge in Shadow's arms, "No!" cried Espio "don't tell me they got Rouge as well…" Shadow looked at the white bat worried. "I don't know" he whispered. Morgana then placed her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "She may be ok Shadow…her heart still beats…" Shadow looked at the Mongoose then ran into another room with her to tend to Rouge, leaving Vector to comfort the sobbing Vanilla and Espio and Charmy to comfort Sonic and Amy.

In the back room, Morgana was analysing Rouge as she lay on a white bed, Shadow was sitting next to Rouge's bedside stroking her hand, "she will be ok won't she?" Morgana nodded "Circe caught her with her stinger, she uses it to knock out her victim, then she brings them back to the lair of the witches so when the victim awakens they're already in the trap"

Shadow squeezed the white bat's hand, "so she'll be ok?" he asked, "yes Shadow" whispered Morgana, "she'll be awake in a couple of hours, but it's best you stay with her" Shadow nodded and began to stroke Rouge's face which was pale and cold.

Morgana felt behind Rouge's head and pulled something out, which looked like a green pin, "it's one of Circe's plants stingers, it seemed to have paralysed her" She then looked back at the door, "when she awakens Shadow" she said as she stood up to walk out, "comfort her and give her water" Shadow nodded then turned to look at Rouge who still lay there serene and peaceful like Sleeping Beauty.

Back in the reception area, Vanilla was still sobbing and crying over her daughter's death as Vector tried to comfort her, and Sonic was mourning over the deaths of Tails and Knuckles "I can't get that image out of my head" whispered Sonic "how could those witches be so cruel…kill our friends…."

Amy held him close and Espio squeezed his hands, "Tails was my best friend…" whispered Sonic "how could they…?" Amy hugged him close, as she did, she kissed Sonic's forehead. Morgana looked at the blue hedgehog, "you did what you could" she whispered in a comforting voice.

Sonic looked up at the Mongoose, "Knuckles was brave…" Morgana continued "he gave his life for you…he knew you could save the others..." "But I was too late" said Sonic. Morgana bit her lip, "even though lives have been lost…we cannot give up…" Amy looked up at Morgana "she's right" she said "we have to stop those witches…before they hurt anyone else"

Back in the back room, Shadow continued to watch over Rouge, as he stared at her, he could feel the thoughts of the ARK returning to him, he could see himself running from the GUN soldiers, his hand clasped around Maria's, then finally making it to the pod room.

Shadow sighed as he looked at Rouge's face, her white fur was so soft as he stroked it, he remembered how soft Maria's hair was when he stroked it. "I can't lose you" he whispered "not like I lost Maria…" He squeezed his eyes tight as the horrific memory returned to him.

He could see the soldier at the doorway, his gun aimed at Maria as she got ready to launch the pod that Shadow was trapped in, as he banged on the glass, he could only watch as the soldier fired, and the bullet strike Maria's delicate chest, and she fell to the floor.

'_Shadow…__Promise me' 'MARIA!' 'Please…promise me…for all the people who live on that planet, give them a chance…to be happy' 'Sayonara…Shadow the Hedgehog…' 'MARIA!'_

Shadow looked back at Rouge as a tear ran down his cheek, remembering that horrific day, "I lost Maria…" he whispered "now…I promise…I will never let you go…I will never lose you"

As he continued to stroke Rouge's hair she suddenly moved, Shadow stared down at her in shock. "Rouge?" he cried, Rouge looked up at him. "Shadow..." she said in a faint whisper, "what happened?" Shadow rested his forehead against hers which felt warm.

"Thank God you're ok" he whispered "I thought that witch killed you…" Rouge looked up, "what happened to me?" she whispered "you were attacked by Circe" explained Shadow "she jabbed you with her stinger, knocking you out" Rouge embraced Shadow "thanks for saving me" she whispered.

Shadow hugged her back "I can't lose you Rouge" he whispered "not like I lost Maria" Rouge nuzzled him, "I can't lose you either" Shadow held her tighter "I promise" he whispered "I will protect you…I won't let those witches hurt you…" Rouge embraced him tightly.

As they were embracing, Hecate was standing in the room with them, she had used her power to become invisible to watch them, "Maria…" she thought, "who was this Maria?" she smirked to herself. "I may have to perfect plan to lure Shadow to us…" she continued to watch as the hedgehog and the bat continued to embrace.

**Damn, that sneaky witch! But how will Hecate lure Shadow to the Covenant? Find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Hecate's Answers**

Later that evening, Shadow sat with Rouge in the living room of Shadow's apartment, Shadow had asked Rouge to spend the night with him. Rouge was feeling pretty fragile from Fatin's attack and she was even more in shock when she found out about what had happened to Cream, Tails and Knuckles.

They were sitting on the sofa in Shadow's living room in front of the fire, Shadow had poured them each a glass of wine, Rouge sipped her wine slowly as she stared at the fire. "Shadow…" she whispered "I can't understand why those witches want to kill so much…but what they did to Knuckles…Tails and Cream…"

Shadow rubbed her shoulders "but Morgana said we must try and stop these bitches before they try to kill anyone else" he said "we must…" Rouge looked at Shadow as he stared into her eyes with his blood red ones. "First thing tomorrow" aid Shadow "Morgana and us are going to try and work out a plan…we can defeat these witches"

Rouge looked up at Shadow "you think we can?" she asked, Shadow nodded, then reached up to stroke her hair "we can…I know we can" he said, as he spoke, Rouge looked into his eyes, and Shadow looked into hers, he then slowly leaned towards her and she leaned towards him, they then felt their lips touch.

Shadow breathed in as he felt the bat-girl's soft lips on his, he wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled her closer, and Rouge wrapped her arms around his waist. Shadow then slid away from Rouge's lips and nuzzled her cute little nose. "Rouge…" he whispered "you're so soft…so warm…"

Rouge smiled and nuzzled him back, Shadow then whispered "I love you Rouge…" Rouge licked his lips "I love you too" she whispered, Shadow then smiled at her again. He then locked lips with her again, pulling her close to him. Rouge did the same and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his quills.

As they were kissing, they were unaware that Hecate, still in her invisibility form was in the living room watching them make out. She smirked "how sweet…" she then bean to look around the room, as she did she saw above the fireplace some photographs.

As she looked at them, she saw some pictures of Shadow with Rouge, or some solo pictures of Shadow and Rouge, she then came across some black and white photos, there was one of a young girl no older than twelve standing with an elderly man, and another with the same girl sitting on a bed hugging a black hedgehog.

"Bingo" she thought "this must be Maria" she looked closely at them, then saw another photo that showed a portrait picture of the young girl, she then picked it up and had a look, then she saw some writing on the back:

_Maria Robotnick_

_She was my only friend back then, almost 60 years ago, I was happy living on the Space Colony ARK, with her, she was my dearest friend…my whole world._

_I remember that gruesome image and it haunts me to the day, when I couldn't save her, sine then I had thoughts of anger and revenge, wanting to kill all humans on the planet earth. But then her words were repeated to me, and I realised._

_I just wish now I could see her once more and show her how happy I am now, it was what she would have wanted, I lived…for her. Yet I still miss her, it still hurts she's not here. Even though I may love again, she always has a place in my heart_

_I love you, my beloved Maria. _

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

Hecate smirked again, "excellent…" she then turned to look back at Shadow and Rouge, they were really getting into their making out session and they had rolled off the couch and were rolling over the floor.

Just then Shadow looked up and looked in Hecate's direction, as he did, Hecate panicked and dropped the photograph, as she did, Shadow reached out and caught it as it fell. Rouge looked up and saw him holding it. Shadow looked at it, "Maria…" he whispered. "She must have fallen from the mantelpiece"

As he looked at the picture, he sighed, Rouge saw his sad expression and stroked his cheek, "you know she would be proud" she whispered "knowing you're happy" Shadow looked at her and nodded. He stood up and placed the photo back on the mantle piece then picked up his glass of wine.

"You want to turn in?" he asked softly, "ok" said Rouge, "I'll be ok on the sofa…." "no" said Shadow "come with me…" he took Rouge's hand and began to lead her upstairs. Rouge was a bit surprised, but she went along with him. "Shadow…"she whispered "you sure you want me to sleep in your bed with you?"

Shadow turned to Rouge as they stopped outside his bedroom door, "Rouge" he whispered, cupping her face and looking into her beautiful aqua eyes, "after what happened today, I've realised…I need you…more than anything…" Rouge looked at the black hedgehog standing before her, cradling her face and looking into her eyes, she realised he meant what he said.

"I need you too" she whispered, as she said that they kissed again, then Shadow as they were locked in kissing opened the door and lead them into the room, as they moved towards the bed, they continued to stay locked in kissing. Then Shadow pushed Rouge onto the bed and continued to kiss her more.

As they lay on the bed, Shadow began to pull at her top meaning he wanted her to take it off, Rouge undid the buttons on her shirt exposing her red bra, then she pulled on Shadow's shirt exposing his muscular chest. As they continued to kiss, Shadow caressed Rouge's breasts and Rouge caressed his white chest fur.

Meanwhile, they still had no idea Hecate was watching them, as she was still invisible and watching them, "how sweet…" she smirked "I have the perfect plan…" she smirked again as she watched the two lovers tear at each other's clothes and throw them on the floor and get more intimate.

Shadow was now on top of Rouge and licking her nipples, as he was doing that, Rouge was moaning and was massaging his crotch through his black trousers. Hecate smirked again, "I will get you Shadow…I'll lure you to the witches…" she walked to the open door. "Gazarius will be so pleased…" she then used her magic to teleport herself back to the Covenant.

When she arrived, all the witches were standing waiting for her, "What did you find out sister?" asked Fatin, "yes…what did you?" asked Gazarius. Hecate smiled and told them, "he has a weak spot…" she whispered, as she spoke, she waved her hand and a clear ball appeared, showing them Maria.

"A human?!" cried Gazarius, Hecate nodded "his best friend" she whispered "he wishes to see her again, one last time…we can lure him to us by using her…Lamia can transform" she looked at the black bat who merely smirked and closing her eyes morphed into the blonde girl in a blue dress.

Gazarius smirked "Well done Hecate" she said "you have made me proud" she looked at Lamia, "now Lamia" she said "go and find Shadow…and lure him here…when the moon rises again for the last time….we shall offer him to the Dark Lord!" Lamia in Maria's form smirked "I here and obey you High Priestess" she then closed her eyes and faded. Gazarius watched her "do not fail me Lamia" she said.

**Damn...that evil Gazarius!**

**Also I wanted to add a little romance, and a little mature part. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Deceit**

Back at Shadow's house, Shadow and Rouge were done mating each other, now they were fast asleep in Shadow's bed; the light of the moon was shining through the window on the bed making Rouge's snow white fur glisten.

Whilst she slept peacefully, Shadow was sleeping on the other side of the bed, his mind was plagued by horrible nightmares. He could see the gruesome image of Maria being shot dead as they tried to escape the GUN Soldiers. He could feel her small sweaty had clasping his as they ran as fast as they could down the hallway, behind them he could hear the soldiers footsteps.

As he continued to dream, he could see Maria's tears in her eyes, then he saw the bullet wound in her chest as she began to bleed to death. "Shadow…." He could hear her voice, her gentle sweet voice, "Shadow…" he began to hear it more clearly now. Shadow opened his eyes.

As he did, He found himself in a room, but it wasn't his room, but a different one, like a futuristic one, a small bedroom, then he saw a large window, he looked out and saw the planet Earth, the one planet he had almost forgotten. He then looked around the room again.

"No…" he whispered "it can't be…" he walked to the door of the room, and opened it, as he did, he almost gasped, "no…Space Colony ARK…." He walked out further into a large room, the surroundings were so familiar. "I can see it…" he whispered to himself, "for the first time…" he whispered "I feel like I am truly home…"

As he stared around the room, he felt tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. "Shadow…" the sweet female voice called again, "Shadow…" Shadow looked over his shoulder and saw to his delight, the beautiful blonde girl who knew years ago, the girl he loved before her tragic death.

"Maria" he whispered walking up to her, Maria smiled and opened her arms to him, as she did, he hugged her tightly, more tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. "I've missed you so much" he whispered. He then felt her hand stroking his quills. "Come now…" whispered Maria, "come with me…" Shadow looked up at her, "Follow me…" whispered Maria.

She held out her hand to Shadow, Shadow placed his hand in hers and Maria clasped it, as she did, Shadow felt the tears come to him again. He had missed her touch so much. As Maria lead him down the room, she then lead him to a door, She and Shadow walked through it, then Shadow saw what brought back many memories.

She could see the earth against the beautiful landscape of space, as he walked next to Maria he could smell that sweet scent, like fresh lilies in the summer, or fresh roses from the spring rain. Maria looked down and smiled at him. "Where are we going Maria?" whispered Shadow, gazing into her blue eyes.

"To meet the others, those who have known you, Grandfather….his assistants" Shadow felt his heart leap with joy, "this is all too good to be a dream" he whispered "I'm home…I truly am home" he continued to look up at Maria as she lead him further down the hall. Finally they came to a door.

Maria smiled, then pushed it open, "wait here…" she whispered, she then walked forward into the room, Shadow looked at her confused, then Maria beckoned to him as she walked in. Shadow followed her, Maria walked further, still beckoning him until she disappeared around a corner.

"Maria?" Shadow called, he followed around the corner where she had vanished, then he saw her facing a window looking at the earth and the area of space. "Maria?" he called again. He walked forward, extending his hand to touch her shoulder. "Maria?" he whispered.

He extended his fingers and touched her shoulder, as he did, Maria spun round, as she did, Shadow got a horrific shock of his life. Instead of the pretty blonde human girl, it was the female black vampire bat Lamia, laughing manically. "Trick or Treat!" she laughed evilly. Shadow fell backwards in shock, as he did, Lamia lifted her arms and her Maria disguise fell off revealing herself in black robes.

"You deceiving slut!" shouted Shadow, he lifted his hand and got ready to shoot out his spears, but before he could fire, he felt his wrist get grabbed by something, he looked to see a green plant wrapping around his wrist. "Fuck!" he cried, he tried to fight against it, but it pulled his wrist down, he then felt his ankles get tied down by the same green plant.

Shadow looked up at Lamia who continued to laugh, then the whole ARK scene faded, then he saw himself in the same dungeon that they were in a few days before. He then looked up to see the other witches around him, the Gazarius walked up in front of him. "Hello Shadow" she smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Twenty**

**Preparation**

Shadow stared in shock at the witch, "what the fuck…!" he cried, "what the hell do you want from me…" Gazarius smirked, "I bet you never knew Shadow" she smiled, "We knew you would be perfect, as it is you who are the chosen one, you who will give me the ultimate power!"

"What!" cried Shadow "You are the ultimate life form" said Gazarius, "you hold the great power, you are unique, and will make a great offering to the Dark Lords, the ones who In return for the sacrifice of those we kill, give us power!" Shadow pulled at the plants that held him, but they were too strong.

"What...you're…you're gonna kill me?" said Shadow, "of course" sad Gazarius, "I'm going to kill you…sacrifice you to the Gods, just like I killed that whining little rabbit and that annoying two tailed fox!" Shadow eyes widened, "but do not fear" said Gazarius kneeling down to Shadow and running her fingers through Shadow's fluffy chest fur.

Shadow grimaced at her touch, "you'll be with your dear Maria soon" Shadow began to breathe heavily, he felt really scared. "When the sun sets tomorrow night, your time will come" she smiled again, then looked at the other witches, "lock him up, and make sure he doesn't move! Torture him if you wish!"

Fain and Circe got hold of him, "this'll be fun" said Fatin, they both got hold of Shadow and dragged him off, as Shadow was dragged he tried to fight, but the two witches held him tightly. As Gazarius watched, she laughed then looked at Lamia. "Well done Lamia" she smiled.

The next morning, at Sonic's house, Sonic was having coffee in his kitchen with Amy and Morgana sitting at the table. Sonic looked at them both, he was still upset on how the witches had murdered Tails, Cream and Knuckles.

Morgana sipped her coffee and looked at the blue hedgehog. "I know you feel devastated now" she whispered "and you will for a long time, they were important people to you" Sonic nodded "you have no idea" he said. Amy sighed as she sipped her coffee. "But you have to think of your friends" said Morgana "those who are still alive"

Sonic looked towards Amy "think about the others you love" said Morgana "and those who love you" Sonic looked across to Amy, then he had a flashback on how Fatin had tortured her. "Those witches killed my friends, and they hurt Amy" he walked over and placed his hand on Amy's shoulder.

Amy placed her cup down and hugged Sonic who hugged her back. "She needs you Sonic" whispered Morgana, "as do the others" Sonic looked down at Amy and was about to say something else, when the door burst open and Rouge ran into the house, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"ROUGE!" cried Sonic, as the bat had come in, he had made everybody jump, Morgana stood up and walked over to the bat. "What is it?" she asked, "It's Shadow!" Rouge sobbed "he's gone!" "GONE!" cried Sonic, Amy and Morgana together. "I was at his house last night, we were sleeping in the same bed…then when I woke up this morning he had gone!" cried Rouge.

Sonic was shocked, "no….they can't have!" he cried "The Covenant!" cried Amy "Oh God" said Morgana, she picked up her staff, "we haven't a moment to lose!" she cried "We have to gather the others and prepare!" "What!" cried Rouge "do not panic to much Rouge" said Morgana "the witches will not kill Shadow until after the sun sets"

"But what will they do to him?!" cried Rouge "torture him!" Sonic grasped Rouge's hands "calm down" he said "let's go to the Chaotix and round up the others for their help!" Morgana ran to the door and the others followed her into the street.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Hanging at Death's Door**

At The Chaotix, Morgana had gathered everyone in the reception area; everyone was there, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Sonic, Rouge and Amy. "We have to help Shadow!" said Rouge "we can't lose him to the Covenant! Not like Cream, Tails and Knuckles!"

Everyone nodded and agreed, "We have to!" cried Sonic, "Yeah!" said Espio "Shadow is one of us!" Morgana raised her hands, "Peace!" she said, "We shall save our friend, but we have to plan ahead, these witches are merciless and they will kill you!" Silver pulled Blaze close to him.

"But if you wish to save your friend, you must have me with you, I will help you get through to the Covenant, then we will attack" "But how?" asked Amy "our weapons are nothing compared to those witches!" Morgana smiled softly. "I can help you with that" she whispered.

She held up her staff, then using her hand created a silvery mist, she then lay the silver mist on the table, then some weapons appeared. Sonic walked up to the table. Morgana looked at the weapons "These weapons will help repel their powers. She pointed to a gun "this holds poison to fight off Circe's plants" she lifted the gun and handed it to Sonic.

She then handed a spray gun to Rouge, "this will help you locate Hecate" she said "if she turns invisible" Rouge grasped the gun, "I'll spray her, then I'll kill her!" she spat. Morgana then looked at everyone. "If Fatin tried to use her powers on you, you have to block her powers, the way to do that is to use a mirror to repel her powers" she handed a mirror around to everyone.

"When she attacks, thrash the mirror in her face" everyone nodded as they took a mirror "We're ready Morgana" said Amy, "for Shadow" whispered Rouge as she gripped the spray gun. Morgana smiled at them and then to walk out of the Chaotix, everyone following her.

Meanwhile, back in the dungeons of the black castle, Shadow hung by his wrists in a cold dungeon, he looked up and stared at the cell bars, then through the small window at the sky, the sky was turning a coppery colour. It was turning to dusk.

"Fuck" he thought, he knew that he may have a few hours to live, he tried to think of all the happiness he had in life, even though there was very little of it. "Here I am" he whispered "a cold cell, awaitng my fate, to be sacrificed to the Dark Gods…so the witches gain the ultimate power…." He looked up as he tried to remember the good times.

"Maria" he whispered "Rouge" he closed his eyes and saw Maria's smiling face looking at him, her hair like the golden sun, her eyes blue as sapphires, her skin as soft a silk. He then saw Rouge's beautiful face, her white fur as white as pure snow, her skin softer than a rose petal.

"At least I experienced happiness before this" he whispered softly, "I experienced love, from Rouge, the one I knew cared for me…the one who ever felt concern for me…" he closed his eyes as he tried to remember how they had made love in his bedroom the night before. "You made me so happy Rouge" he thought as a single tear fell from his eye. "I wish I could see you once more"

As he was daydreaming, he heard the cell door open and Lamia and Hecate appeared, "time to prepare" smiled Hecate, Shadow snarled at her. Lamia touched the chains and released Shadow who fell on his knees.

"We now have to bring him to the High Priestess" smiled Lamia "to prepare the ritual…then we gain the ultimate power!" the two witches then grabbed Shadow and dragged him out of the dungeon to were the other witches were waiting to begin the ritual.

**Oh my God! The Covenant are about to sacrifoce Shadow to the Dark Lords! Will the Sonic Team, Chaotix and Morgana make it in time to save him? **

**Find out in the next chap!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Ultimate Ritual**

When Lamia and Hecate brought Shadow to the ritual room Gazarius smirked, "Ah, you brought him!" Shadow snarled again at Gazarius. The head witch then looked at the other witches.

"Chain him to the alter" she said, Lamia and Hecate pulled Shadow to the alter, as they did, Shadow tried to struggle, but they pushed him onto the alter, they then chained his wrists and ankles to the alter. Shadow pulled hard, "you have got to be fucking kidding me!" he shouted as he pulled harder.

Gazarius smirked at him, "Shut up you!" she said "I've waited too long to kidnap you and make you a sacrifice!" Shadow struggled, "I should have know you'd pull a trick like that!" he spat "making me think Maria was alive again!" "Too gullible!" said Gazarius.

She nodded towards Fatin, who stepped forward, Shadow's breathe caught in his throat as the vixen stepped towards him, she then clasped her hands around his head. "What to relive that gruesome image?" she mocked. Shadow screamed in agony as he felt Fatin's power burning into his skull.

He then saw that fateful day on board the ARK; he could see himself running away from GUN, his hand clasped tightly around Maria's as she ran behind him. He then saw themselves in the same room, then Maria turning to the door where GUN was. "No!" thought Shadow "Don't let me see this!" He then saw the soldier lift his gun and point it at Maria who stood there with her hand on the lever.

"NO!" shouted Shadow, as he did, the soldier shot Maria, the bullet piercing her chest making her cry out and fall bleeding to the ground Shadow screamed and screamed again as he saw all those horrific memories. As he screamed, he suddenly saw the images fade, then the room returned.

He looked up to see Fatin smirking at him, "BITCH!" he shouted "you fucking bitch!" He then felt a sharp sting of a slap as Gazarius slapped him hard across the face. "Shut up!" she shouted, she then grabbed his chin and made him face her. "Do not fret…you'll be with her soon"

Shadow snarled, then Gazarius pushed his face back on the alter, Gazarius then looked at the others, "are we ready to begin?" she asked. The other witches nodded, "we are ready" said Hecate. Gazarius smirked, then pulled out her jewelled dagger. She then raised her hands above her head, as she did, the other witches did the same.

Gazarius then began to speak, "Hail to the Dark Lords of the Underworld! Keepers of great power and magic, Hear us!" the others began to chant with her, "Hear us! Heed or Call! Give us the power we beg of you!" As they chanted, Shadow noticed the sides of the alter beginning to swirl with the black and purple smoke he had seen in the woods.

"Oh fuck!" he thought, he pulled at his chains, but they were too strong. Gazarius continued to chant, "Here us great God's of the Underworld, take this great sacrifice! Bless us with your powers! We pray of thee! We invoke thee!" Gazarius looked down at Shadow, her eyes gleaming.

As the other witches chanted, Gazarius walked up to Shadow and lifted the jewelled dagger above her head, the gleaming blade shone ready to bring down onto his chest. "With your sacrifice!" said Gazarius "The power will be mine! And we the Covenant, will be…INVICABLE!"

She lifted the dagger, her eyes mad with power, Shadow shut his eyes and waiting for the dagger to pierce his body, "Maria…" he thought, "Rouge…" as he shut his eyes, he suddenly heard a cry. He opened his eyes to see a white figure fly above him and hit Gazarius full on.

He looked up to see the other witches recoil in horror. "Morgana!" screamed Gazarius, The figure in white threw her head back, revealing herself to be the white mongoose sorceress. "You've gone too far Gazarius!" said Morgana as her white staff turned into a sword.

Gazarius lifted her dagger which transformed into a sword, "Bitch!" she shouted, Morgana leapt off the alter and began to fight Gazarius, as she did Shadow saw Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Vanilla and the Chaotix running towards them. "ATTACK!" shouted Sonic.

The witches were stunned as they saw the whole Sonic team running towards them. Shadow then saw Rouge run over to him. "Rouge!" he cried "man am I glad to see you!" Rouge smiled, "hold on" she said "I'll get you out!" she jumped into the air and did a drilling spin onto his shackles.

She did the same on his ankles, then roundhouse kicked the shackle on his left hand with her iron boot. Shadow rolled off the alter and hugged her. "Thank you Rouge" he whispered. Rouge hugged him back. "Hey Shad!" shouted Sonic, Shadow looked up to see Sonic fighting Lamia with Amy.

"Am I interrupting?" he shouted, ducking as Lamia threw a beam of green light at him. Shadow then realised and pulled away from Rouge "quick!" he shouted "we gotta help the others!" "Right!" said Rouge, they turned to face the group of witches who came towards them.

**Phew! Morgana and the others got there in time! But will they win against the Covenant?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**The Final Battle**

As Shadow and Rouge faced the witches, Rouge pulled out the spray Morgana gave her, Hecate can flying towards them, as she did, she fired some beams at them, Shadow and rouge each jumped to the side, and the beam hit the side of the alter shattering it.

Rouge then jumped in the air and kicked Hecate down, she then ran over as Hecate tried to turn invisible, "not so fast witch!" shouted Rouge, she sprayed the witch in her eyes making her scream and cover her eyes. "NOW SHADOW!" Rouge screamed, Shadow then smirked and shouted "Chaos Spear!" as he did, the yellow spears hit Hecate in the stomach, slicing her.

With a gasp, Hecate fell to the ground bleeding and dead, Rouge smirked, as the other witches saw, they screamed in sadness and devastation. As they cried out, Amy whacked Lamia across the face with her hammer making her fall to the ground. Gazarius saw as well, "HECATE!" she cried. She looked at Morgana, as her fury grew. Morgana held up her sword.

Gazarius held down her sword and her eyes glowed more, "You fucking bastards!" She flew towards Morgana again and they continued to fight in sword combat. Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze were trying to fight off Fatin. Fatin smirked as she flew above them, her eyes glowing red as she was going to use her powers on them. Silver recoiled, but Blaze pulled out a mirror.

"Take this bitch!" she shouted as she thrashed the mirror towards Fatin, as she did, Fatin screamed and covered her eyes as her spell recoiled on her. Blaze smirked as she saw the witch get defeated. Circe had tried to use her plant powers on Sonic who was able to dodge them, then used his acidic spray gun to kill the growing plants.

He then flew towards Circe aiming a flying kick at the witch, as he did, Circe fell to the floor next to Lamia who was still knocked out. "KILL THEM!" screamed Vanilla. She was so furious and bent on revenge for what the witches had done to Cream. Shadow ran forward towards the defeated witches.

"KILL THEM SHADOW!" shouted Sonic, "after what they did to our friends!" Shadow nodded, then made a red glow form around him. The witches all saw what he was going to do, yet they didn't move quick enough as Shadow shouted "Chaos Blast!" sending the red blast towards them. As the blast hit them, it killed them instantly. As they died, their bodies began to glow, then erupt in flames before turning to ash.

Gazarius saw what had happened, "NO!" she cried "that cannot be!" she whacked Morgana's sword, then flew upwards into the air, everyone turned to the furious witch as her robes billowed out. "You killed my sisters!" she screamed "and now you shall pay!!" she began to fire up, "damn you!" she screamed "Damn you all to Hell!"

She then began to fire up more and change shape, as she did, she turned into a black dragon, her eyes a furious red and her fangs long and sharp. Shadow stared in horror at Gazarius's transformation, Rouge hugged him in fright and the others jumped back.

"Good God!" cried Amy. Gazarius snarled at the team as they recoiled in terror, But Morgana acted quickly, she threw down her sword, then she too began to change. Her robes began to billow out, as did her hair, then her robes vanished, her muzzle grow longer, as did her arms, then her ears got longer and more pointed, then her tail got longer.

She then landed on all fours, then the team gasped as they saw what was once the white sorceress, a beautiful Unicorn. "Oh my God!" cried Amy "A unicorn!" everyone else cried out in awe. The unicorn then reared up whinnying as the dragon faced her. Everyone then held their breath as the two creatures prepared to fight.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Peace**

Everyone watched with baited breath, the dragon hovered above the unicorn, the unicorn stamped one of its hooves, then charged towards the Dragon. Everyone stood close together and watched.

As the unicorn charge, the dragon blew out a long flame of fire, causing the unicorn to jump in the air to avoid the flames. The dragon then aimed again at the unicorn, but it kept dodging, the dragon then aimed at the unicorn trying to get at it with its venomous fangs.

The unicorn then reared up and kicked the dragon's mouth making it growl, then the dragon bit again, biting more and more. The Unicorn continued to rear up and fight back with its horn. Then the Dragon looked towards the Sonic Team and the Chaotix and drew a breath.

"Shit!" shouted Shadow, he grabbed Rouge, Vanilla and Espio, and Sonic grabbed the others pulling them out of the way, just s the dragon shot a jet of fire at them, as it did, the flames set fire to some cloth hanging from the ceiling. "Quick!" shouted Sonic "behind the alter!"

Everyone dived behind the alter and watched in fear as the unicorn and Dragon continued to fight, the dragon bit and lashed it's head at the unicorn as the unicorn tried to fight back with it's horn and hooves. The dragon then drove its head towards the Unicorn as it reared up again, the dragon then knocked the unicorn down on it's side.

"NO!" cried Amy "Morgana!" cried Rouge. As the unicorn fell, it turned back to Morgana who lay there breathless, the dragon then landed next to her and transformed back into Gazarius. "Ha!" laughed the evil witch as her eyes glowed mad with lust and power. "You lose Morgana!" she cackled as she stepped towards the breathless Sorceress. "Now you'll lose everything!"

Shadow snarled at the witch, "No!" he thought, he then saw Morgana's staff, "Bingo!" he thought, he leapt towards the staff, "Shadow!" shouted Rouge and Blaze together "what are you doing!" Shadow flipped through the air and grabbed the staff. "Morgana!" he shouted, Morgana looked up as he threw it towards her.

Gazarius had lifted her sword to bring down on Morgana's head, but Morgana thrust her staff towards Gazarius and sent her flying across the room. Gazarius cried out in shock as Morgana stood up and held her staff towards her, then using her other hand, grabbed Gazarius's sword from her hand.

As Morgana grabbed the sword she stepped towards Gazarius. "You will not destroy Mobius! You will not use your powers foolishly!" Gazarius stood up and shouted at Morgana "what do you know!" she shouted "everything must burn!" Morgana held up her staff, as she did, the Gazarius's sword crumbled in her hand.

"NO!" cried Gazarius, she looked at the sorceress who looked into her red eyes with her sapphire blue ones, Morgana then began to chant, "No!" cried Gazarius "Stop! Stop!" Morgana continued to chant, as she did, flames in the shape of horses appeared from the other end of the room and galloped towards Gazarius who screamed and cowered in terror.

The fiery horses reared up and brought their hooves down on Gazarius who screamed. Amy buried her head against Sonic, Rouge held onto Shadow and the others too cowered together scared. The horse continued to rear up and stamp on Gazarius, until they suddenly turned into swirls, then Gazarius vanished within.

Morgana watched where Gazarius vanished. "You will not destroy Mobius" she whispered. The others looked at where Gazarius had vanished in horror, then turned to Morgana. "Whoa!" said Silver, "they're gone!" cried Charmy. Morgana turned to the team and the Chaotix.

"They will not destroy Mobius, if they should return, I shall be here to make sure they do not try the same trick" Sonic smiled at Morgana. As they exchanged glance a white light appeared in front of them. Everyone gasped as they saw Cream, Tails, Knuckles, and even the teenagers who had gone missing.

"Whoa!" cried Charmy, "Knuckles? Tails?" whispered Sonic, "Cream!" cried Vanilla, she ran towards the light, tears running down her cheeks. "Hi mother" said Cream, "it's all ok now…the witches are dead, we can finally rest, now we are free from purgatory"

"You mean…" whispered Amy "you're not coming back?" Tails shook his head "once our souls have passed…we cannot return…" Sonic felt tears fall from his eyes. "Tails" he whispered "you were such a great friend…so we you Knuckles" Knuckles smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Vanilla fell on her knees and cried, "Oh Cream…" she whispered "don't cry mother" whispered Cream, "I'll be watching over you…" Vanilla looked up at her daughter, tears falling from her eyes. Cream then looked up at Vector who had tears dripping from his green snout. "Take care of mother Mr Vector" she said.

Vector nodded wiping his eyes "sure thing Cream…" he sniffed. Morgana smiled "I know he will Cream" she said gently. The seven teenage Mobian's standing behind Tails, Cream and Knuckles smiled. "Thanks for releasing us" they smiled. Sonic smiled through his tears.

"Goodbye you guys" said Tails as they began to fade, "b...bye Tails" said Sonic sniffing and wiping his eyes, "bye Knuckles, Cream…I'll miss you" Espio and Amy stood on either side of Sonic to comfort him. Rouge wiped her eyes, and Shadow bowed his head mournfully.

As the dead Mobian's faded, Morgana turned to the mourning Mobians, "do not fret my friends" she said "they have found peace, and will still be watching over you, you freed them, and Mobius is safe" Sonic looked up at Morgana, he began to smile a little "you're right" Morgana nodded. "We owe it to you Morgana" said Espio "you helped us defeat the witches" Morgana smiled "I'm only happy to help" The rest of the team nodded. "Thanks Morgana" they said. Morgana smiled as her blue eyes sparkled.

**The End**

**Aww, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and the missing teenagers have found peace at last. And the witches are dead!**

**Next fic will be 'Blood on my Hands' so watch this space!**


End file.
